


Damn Blighter

by Alexasnow



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassins Creed Syndicate, Jacob Frye - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Not Beta Read, Original Fiction, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Smut, Violence, does not follow games sequence of events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alena has been recruited to join the blighters, but her initiation is crashed, and she finds herself in the hands of Jacob Frye</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jacob meet Alena

**Jacob's POV** :

“Ah Jacob,” Evie called as I slipped into the room. I had been hoping to avoid her cursory glance in my direction but I had failed.

“Evie,” I chimed, feigning enthusiasm. I knew she wanted something. Experience had taught me in these situations, more often than not, I would detest whatever request she had for me.

“Henry and I were talking..”

“Oooh Henry and I” I chimed in a high pitched tone. Hoping to distract her, and amuse myself.

Evie ignored my childish attempt to embarrass her, and continued, “Henry, and I discovered the Templar’s, well the blighters are having some form of recruitment tonight, and we were hoping you could go..”

Before she finished her sentence, I had jumped the gun, and began with my plot, “you want me to end their reign of terror, by killing their leaders, and recruiters.” I smiled widely.

“Not exactly, we want you to recruit the would be Templar’s to our side, you have done so well with the rooks and all”

“See, and you doubted me” I grinned, not realizing she had played to my ego, and it had worked. I was now more than willing to go and intervene in this recruitment. I took the map she handed to me.

I readied myself. As I descended the stairs, I realized she had done it to me again. Talked me into a mission I would rather not be doing, I grumbled to myself, chiding my easily swayed ego. I took a deep breath, sighing heavily. I began toward, the warehouse in which Evie had directed me to on the map. Walking slowly, wondering if I needed a plan, or whether I should just burst in the front door and announce myself, the second option amused me greatly. But I could imagine stealth was necessary, well at first at least. I backed to the wall, pressing myself against it, quickly assessing the situation. I edged my head cautiously around the corner, there were a few blighters milling around. I stepped inside, pulling my hood over my head, creeping behind a set of wooden containers.

I strained to listen, “So we getting some fresh recruits tonight then?” she squeaked.

“Yeah, hope they are better than the last lot, useless bastards,” the male voice stressed.

Climbing to the top of the boxes, I leaped atop the unaware pair, killing the man instantly. I had intended to talk with them both, but it would be easier with just one. That right blade had been acting up, I dislodged it from the poor man’s skull. I pulled up quickly, taking the blade to her throat “So how many are you expecting tonight?” I hissed.

She spat in my face, before trying to cry for help. I was forced to silence her, killing her quickly. Wiping the spit from my face, disgusted by the vile act, and the spit coating my cheek. I may hate the blighters, but if I could give any small mercy, I would. I lay her down beside her friend, and scurried up the steps, to find three more blighters. These three, however, looked quite official, holding to lists of names.

I stepped out of the shadows “So gentlemen are we going to be reasonable?” I offered them the option, assured they wouldn’t take it.

As expected all three said nothing, only reached for their weapons. I shot the first between the eyes, taking my blade to the second, cutting his throat. The third swiped at me, I barely evaded his thrusting blade. I sank to my knees, from a crouched position I pushed the hidden blade into his gut, he staggered to ground. Not one of them had bandied words with me, I was used to them having a more threatening demeanor, but they seemed so serious, and concentrated, less fun. Pulling the list free of the dead man’s grip, I noted that the numbers ran into the hundreds. I was sure awaiting their arrival even for me would be suicide, so we would have to track them down one by one, our police connections would come in handy. I pushed the bodies into the shadows to avoid the possibility of a passer-by seeing them. Allowing myself to leave undected, well there was no one living to speak of my presence. 

I took to the chair behind the desk, to assure myself I hadn’t forgotten anything. When I heard footsteps, it sounded like only one person, and given the lightness of the footsteps, flowed by the click of a heel it was a woman. I pulled off my hood, and awaited her arrival.

**Alena’s POV:**

I was so nervous, I had never been part of a cause before, but I had to recall what had brought me here. I had to at least go and show my face, I couldn't arouse suspicion. I was early, I could tell be the silence, the warehouse was expansive, I felt if I shouted, I would hear my voice return to me several times. I walked up the steps, seeing a lone man behind the desk. I felt more on edge, I had assure myself I wouldn’t have to face them yet, I had time to think, and prepare. But there he was waiting patiently, his eyes regarding me with suspicion. I smiled before I walked forward, he didn’t look like any of the men who had spoken to me, he looked strangely familiar, I couldn’t quite place him. “I am sorry I am so early, I was rather nervous.”

“That’s’ to be expected,” he said with an understanding smile.

Not what I expected given the speech’s they had used to rallied everyone. I regarded him closely; his gaze was fixed upon me, rather unnerving. Despite his rugged appearance, he had a gentle quality to him that I had not noticed of his colleagues. I must have stared too long as he remarked, “Not who you were expecting?” His eyebrow raised quizzically.

I could see the scars on his face; I hesitated to answer too honestly. “Not exactly, no, but I guess Templar’s are all different.” I smiled.

He did not return my smile, in fact, he looked rather disgusted. I stammered “Did I say something wrong, sir?”

He sighed heavily “No its fine, your name if you would?”

“Alena Jeannette, and you are?” I berated myself in my head realizing I had just given him my real name, that was not part of the plan. I hoped that I had not just made a mistake I couldnt recover from.

“Jacob Frye.” he smiled wickedly.

That name resounded in my ears, my mind slowly trying to recall were I had heard it before, then I remembered. My eyes widened, I began to push the chair back, but the screech of protest, gave me away. I admonished the chair, and my over eager nature. When I looked back up, he was beside me, he was eerily quiet. He looked down at me and whispered, “Come quietly, and we can avoid any unnecessary pain.”

I pulled myself up slowly, as I stepped aside of him, he seized my arm, twisting it behind my back, I yelped as the pain tore through my shoulder blade. “Sorry, but I can’t have you trying anything stupid now can I.”

“But I am going quietly,” I protested.

“Yes that’s what they all say then they get stupid ideas popping into their heads”

As he guided me back down the steps, I saw the outline, of people flat to ground, and a faint dripping told me my worst fears were true. He had killed the recruiters, I gulped. I felt shaky but still managed to put one foot in front of the other. I wasn't sure who was a greater danger to me, the man with the vice-like grip upon my wrist, or the templar's who would now wonder where I had gotten to. This had gone very wrong. I knew I wasnt cut out for such things. We pulled off into an ally, I thought I was dead. I closed my eyes tightly, I was forced to reopen them, when the inevitable did not come, I saw I was inside a shop. He guided me up the steps, forcing me to take a seat.

With the hint of a threat he stated, “now you can wait for my sister, and her friend to start talking, but I much think you’re safer with me.” He looked to me, waiting for me to speak, I didn’t know what to say. 

I began looking round trying to see my exits. Not that knowing where anything was would do me the slightest bit of good, the Templars wanted expertise, not brute strength, or fighting skill.

I feared I was outmatched, so I finally muttered into the endless silence, “I don’t know what you want?”

“Well, tell me why they wanted you? How they picked you?” 

“I am a psychology student, they found my ability to read people useful. They said I could do much good with it. They came to school, and there were meetings every week on a Tuesday.”

"Well as luck would have it tomorrows Tuesday, you’re going to take me to this meeting, and if this is a trap, I will be able to tell,” he warned. 

"I wouldn’t dare Mr, Frye, your reputation precedes you,” I assured him.

He looked rather pleased to have a reputation of being a dangerous man, he smiled to himself. I continued to observe him, his motions, and behaviour hoping to find my way out. He narrowed his eyes “Are you studying me?” he demanded.

I couldn’t hide my fear and panic. He pulled up from his chair and walked over to me. “So you think if you can read me, you can beat me is that it?”

“No, it’s a force of habit,” I cried, it was true statement I called out, but he certainly wasn’t wrong.

“Sorry about this,” he stated as he pulled a blindfold over my eyes, "but I can’t have you causing me any bother. Looks like we will be stuck together a while longer, and I would rather not have to hurt you, you seem like a sweet girl, not exactly Templar material”

**Jacobs POV:**

She certainly wasn’t what I pictured when I thought of Templar recruitment. She was sweet and gentle in her nature, what could they possibly want with her I wondered? I know she had told me, but I couldn’t believe that was their reason, there had to be more. She either wasn’t saying or wasn't aware of their true motivations. I was glad to pull that blindfold around her eyes, she had such an unrelenting stare.

I pulled her up, binding her hands, placing her upon a bed, telling her she would need the rest. She didn’t say much, I left her alone, I felt a small measure of guilt. She was so pleasant and co-operative, I didn’t want to tie her up, but I had to be careful, just this once. Evie and Henry returned, looking more like a couple each time I saw them, despite their childlike denials.

It amused me to watch Evie turn beetroot when I could them a lovely couple, Henry’s awkward bashful retreats were always funny. But I didn’t engage in this banter, I told them of Alena instead, so no one got the shock of their life. “Well Jacob, you have given up your bed, where will you sleep,” Evie decided.

“Can't you and Greenie share, you are oh so close these days,” I giggled.

Ok I couldn’t resist one remark. Evie looked so uncomfortable next to Henry, they had to pull apart, I couldn’t help it ,I burst into fits of laughter. “Enjoy your laughter, your sleeping on the couch” she snapped, storming out of the room.

Henry gave me that look of disapproval on Evie behalf before asking “So what is the plan?”

“I have the list of names, you and Evie can investigate. I am going to stop the recruiters.”

“Jacob, that’s very level headed of you if you don’t mind me saying so.”

“Don’t get used to it Greenie,” I joked.

I was rather tired, and that couch was a nightmare, I walked up to the room I had left Alena in. “Are you awake?” I whispered.

She turned slowly “Yes,” she hissed as if I had asked a stupid question.

“I will need some rest myself, and I am not staying on that couch, do you mind if I slip in beside you?”

“Do I have a choice?” She sighed.

“No, not really, but if it helps, I can remove the binds and the blindfold. Should you get up, I am close enough to stop you. My sisters a light sleeper, don’t let her thunderous snoring fool you.” I smiled to myself.

She didn’t protest, I removed the blindfold and I untied her hands, she stretched them out in front of her, circling her pained wrists.

I am not sure why I said this “Pass them here,” I offered.

She looked at me confused; the unwavering stare was back, so I took her hands in mine. Pulling her closer, so I could take her forearms. I gently massaged the red skin where the rope had been. She hissed in pain at first, but soon she seemed to relax, her eyes closed. I observed her in her state of relaxation, she was rather beautiful for a bookworm, her face was fair and pleasing to the eye. I gazed appreciatively at her, her clothes were fitted, revealing her curves.

I had to remain professional I told myself. But of all the times to notice her, I had a knack for bad timing, especially with women. She opened her eyes again, thanking me. Her eyes were stunning when they weren’t boring into me. 

She lay back down. I pulled around, facing away from her. I took off my coat and pulled under the sheets. I was rather tempted to put my arm around her and enjoy her warmth, as it was cold, but I knew that wouldn’t end well, so I pulled the sheet tight, closing my eyes. I shivered, as the cold lapped under the sheets. I almost jumped out of my skin, when I felt her arm pull around my waist.

“Body heat,” she remarked, maybe she was hoping I wouldn’t misunderstand her motives. I was just glad of the warmth. I just focused on that thought, rather than the fact that I could feel her body pressed against my back. I managed to sleep not long after.


	2. Stranger than fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is more complex than the lies

**_ Alena's POV: _ **

 

I awoke feeling rather strange, my arm protectively pulled around my kidnapper’s waist. I quickly pulled my hand back; I hoped he didn’t think poorly of me for needing the warmth. I pulled myself up, wondering if I was quick enough, I peered over to see if he was awake. The bed creaked loudly, if he wasn’t awake, he certainly was now.

 

He turned over to face me “Trying to see if I was awake, and make a run for it?”

“No” I lied through my teeth, but I was relieved on some level, feeling less and less compelled to run.

“Your welcome to try, but trust me I am faster, and stronger, so I would have you back in seconds, hardly worth the trouble wouldn’t you say?” he smiled sleepily.

He had no idea what was going on, and I was thankful. He pulled up, and helped me up. “So clean yourself up, and then we can go”

He guided me toward a wash room, pushing me inside, telling me to be quick. I washed my face, fixed my hair, luckily it didn’t go greasy easily. I did the best I could in the time given, I looked almost presentable, but my clothes were now wrinkled, and had a mild worn in smell to them, vague but it was there.

“I got you something to wear, if Evie asks, you took it, as I am not dealing with her wrath” he laughed, as if it was a joke I should have been in on.

I waited for him to leave the room, undressing quickly, doning his sisters clothes, they fit well enough to be comfotbale, better than my own clothes. I walked out in to the hall, where Jacob was waiting leaning against the wall. He perked up upon seeing me and stated “Dear god, is it wrong to say you look amazing”

I rasied my eyebrow in an amused fashion, flattered, but understanding why he thought it strange. I followed him out, it was strange to think of myself as kidnapped when I was standing outside in the light of day. I looked to him “Lead on” he commanded.

I led him to the college, hoping the recuters werent there, as I had not seen how he dealt with the others, but given that they were dead, and he was not, I couldn’t assume it was with deadly precision. I remained weary of him, as we stepped across into the hall were the meetings had been held, we took two seats. Him next to me, I mused out loud “What if they recongnise you?, wont they run?”

“Hmm I suppose your right, maybe I should hide” no sooner had he said it, when a set of footsteps were drawing ever closer, there wasn’t time to hide.

“Kiss me” I muttered hastily, not looking up at him.

“Alena be serious” he snorted.

“I am, they won't look at us I guarantee it” I assured him.

“I knew you had a thing for me” he purred.

Pulling up from where we sat, he guided me to the wall. I had merely wanted to avoid the recruiter about to happen upon us, but now I found myself very much distracted and flustered.

The kiss was meant to be fake, no passion, just acting. But Jacob was now dangerously close his expression lustful, he traced his thumb over my bottom lip. Drawing closer, I could feel his body heat, my breathing became shallow. He closed his eyes as he pressed his body to mine, taking my lips in a passionate kiss, his lips consuming mine. I closed my eyes returning his desire. Moaning softly, he pressed his body more forcefully to mine, I was pinned to the wall. I tickled my tongue over his, not realising how carried away we were both getting, until we heard a loud cough echo around the hall.

“This is no place for such behaviour” a male voice cautioned us.

Jacob broke the kiss, turning to face the man now approaching us “Is this him?” Jacob dropped his voice to a hush.

“Yes” I whispered.

“Recruiting new blighters aye?, how much are they paying you?” Jacob accused.

The poor man began to slowly back away. His panicked expression told me he was who I had expected, just another pawn, like me. Jacob cornered him, his eyes wild, and his voice wavering as he pleaded.

“I will tell you anything you wish to know”

“That would be wise” Jacob assured him.

The recruiter told him, the names of his associates, and all of their meeting places. Jacob had a plan of action, he looked rather pleased with himself, I was beginning to find him rather endearing, I hated myself for that.

We returned to the shop, he said it was to make sure that things were running smoothly. I began to get a sinking feeling in my stomach, I feigned a smile.

 

 

**_ Jacob's POV: _ **

I was forced to leave Alena in the next room, but I had heard Evie and Henry arguing, so I had to investigate.

I rushed in to see them both pacing and grumbling, turning to one another, about to speak then changing their minds. It was a peculaira scene to witness “What is going on?” I pressed.

Breaking them both in mid pace, they both tuned to face me. “This list of names, these people don’t exist Jacob, none of them, is this some kind of prank” she chided.

I furrowed my brow, how dare she accuse me of such a thing. Yes in the past I had played the odd prank upon her, ok, many, but never on a mission. “No why would I do that?”

“To amuse yourself, sending us on a wild goose chase” she scowled.

“Wait a minute, me and Alena made progress, I am sorry that you didn’t” I snapped.

“May I speak with her Jacob?, maybe she knows what is going on here” I was amazed she asked fo r permission, but I could assume that was utter sarcasm, as her eyes rolled.

“Wait a minute Evie, I will talk to her, you will be less than gracious, and she is a gentle, fancinating girl” I had not intended to say the last part, I was rather embarrassed, I didn’t know where it had come from.

Evie looked utterly shocked by my admission, rather more than myself. I took offense to her confusion. “Why are you giving me a look of disbelief, I find her rather fascinating” I repeated defensively.

“Yes Jacob, I am sure it's her mind you’re interested in” she teased.

“Well it is one of many reasons, she is a scholar of psychology”

“Really there is an expert in the field willing to take on a female student, that's not very likely is it Jacob, she certainly has you fooled” she stated so dismissively, I felt furious.

“She wouldn't lie to me” I hissed.

“Remember where you found her Jacob, she was turning to the Templars, how many scholars do you know doing this?” she continued to labour the point, adding to my frustration.

“No, Evie your wrong about this one” I stated plainly.

“Your judgements clouded by your affection dear brother, see her clearly would you, she is fooling you, for what reason I have no idea, but I will find out” she warned.

“I will ask her” I repeated, not wanting Evie to run in guns blazing.

“Jacob she won't tell you the truth, don't be so naïve” she stated in a condescending tone.

“Look I have had about enough Evie, yes I can be brash, and reckless, but I trust Alena” I assured her, while I warned her she was pushing it.

“Well it's our lives on the line, so me and Henry are going to get some assurance” She had the nerve to continue with these cloaked threats.

“You lay a hand on her…” I cautioned, stopping mid-sentence, letting the words trail off.

“Calm yourself brother, I only wish to protect you, I do not wish nor intend to hurt her if she is indeed what she claims” Evie retorted, her look genuine once more.

“I can't let you do that, she will think I have turned on her”

“I will assure her otherwise, please let me make sure, I couldn't stand it if she hurt you”

“She won't, trust me for once would you, my judgement isn't so bad” I implored her to trust me. She finally relented, allowing me to return to speak to Alena. I walked in to find her pacing, she turned as I entered the room.

“Alena why are the names on the lists fake?” I posed.

I awaited her look of confusion, her lost look, but it never came. She looked nervous, and uneasy, I narrowed my eyes, she sighed heavily.

“Now hear me out” She started.

My heart sunk, I raged against the obvious, still clinging to the belief I was right, and I wasn’t a fool. “So you mean Evie was right this was all some plot to ensnare me, I trusted you, I defended you, I am a fool”

I felt my hope draining with every second of silence, she wasn’t denying it, my eyes widened, I rushed out of the room, I didn’t want to hear a single word she had to say, she had played me for a fool, and I had fallen for it, I admonished myself, as I stormed out. Ignoring her cries after me.

 

 

**_ Alena's POV: _ **

  
“Jacob wait, I was supposed to deliver you to them straight away, but I couldn’t do it” my words not reaching him, he was furious, and rightfully so, I had been playing a role when he caught me.

I was supposed to deliver him to them that day, but every opportunity I had to run, to call out for their aid, I remained still and silent. They would have me down as a traitor; I was a dead woman now. I sat down in the middle of the floor, clutching to my head. Feeling awful for hurting Jacob, but knowing my life was over, and this was the last thing I had done made me ashamed, and afraid.

I heard footsteps; I looked up in hope that it was Jacob. It was Evie, she glared at me. “Where’s Jacob?” she questioned.

“He stormed off, you were right about me Evie, I was meant to deliver him to the Templars”

She raced over in a fury, dragging me up, pulling the hidden blade to my throat. I didn’t struggle; I resigned myself to my fate. “Go ahead; I am a dead woman anyway”

She growled “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I was meant to hand him over, but I couldn’t do it, so I am a traitor to both sides, you’re doing me a favour” I couldn’t bring myself to meet her fiery gaze, I hung my head. She dropped me, I crashed to ground, the pain of the impact mild, and I hoped it had satisfied her, as if she wasn’t going to kill me, the Templars certainly would.

She sighed heavily “get up” she ordered.

I slowly dragged myself up, sullenly standing with my head hung. She called for me to look at her, then she demanded it. I forced myself to look up, fearing that judgemental gaze. I met her eyes, she narrowed hers, regarding me for a few moments before she said “I am going to trust that you’re telling us the truth, where is the real list, and the real recruitment?”

As I revealed the whole truth, she dragged me out by my arm “You understand why I am not taking any chances” she warned me.

“Yes, I understand”

“Well you can read people well enough to play to their weaknesses, I take it that is what you meant by a student of psychology?” she berated me.

“I am a student of psychology, Hetty Darwin’s daughter asked her father to aid me in my studies, the Templar’s didn’t give me much choice in the matter to work for them, they were after Darwin’s daughter, I lied took her place, and did as I was told until the hand off, I failed to go through with it”

“Hmm you know you’re a good liar, so forgive me if I want proof of your claims, first you will come with me to pay Darwin a visit, we have had dealings with him, if he can validate your claims, then you will aid us finding the real list, and the recruiters. Jacob won’t be pleased, but I believe you need to make up for all of our time, and effort you have wasted.

I followed on with my head hung low. Both Henry and Evie threw me harsh glances, I deserved it, it cut me up. I hated being misjudged, I had made a mistake, but I had not followed through, but that didn't seem like enough for them. Drawing close to the residence Darwin had rented for his time in London.

Evie turned to me "You knock, if he knows you we will see a reaction"

I stepped forward, knocking heavily upon the door. Darwin soon answered, he cried out "Alena I thought you dead, thank heavens your alive, Etty will be ecstatic to see you"

He guided me in, then paused upon seeing Evie "Ah Miss Frye what can I do for you?"

"You know this woman?" she questioned.

"Of course I do, she is a good friend to my daughter, and she has been like a daughter to me through very difficult times for our family"

Evie looked to me, shocked that I had not been lying to her, almost as though she had been hoping for me to be the bad guy, I didn't quite understand it. It was a complex situation, soon we were all sitting down and Darwin even though I had told him he need not tell them anything, he hushed me and simply stated "I want to, I will have no one question your character my dear"

"But I don't want you to have to go over such moments again, you have been through enough, I can handle their hatred better than your pain"

"I will be ok, let me do this for you" his eyes shone through in earnest. I relented, sighing heavily. He had been like a father to me, in lieu of my own family, who had abandoned me.

"Miss Frye the Templars were after me to work for them, when I turned them down, they tried to drag my children into it, I have lost enough of my children. Alena took Hetty's place, she told neither of us about the risk she took, they have a similar look so it worked well, they threatened her life, and told me to work for them or else, when I ignored their threats they decided I was incorruptible, so they have let me be since then, I thought they had killed Alena when she didn't return, but I am glad to see she found a way to survive, she has a way with people"

"Indeed she fooled my brother"

"Do not judge her too harshly Miss Frye for wanting to live"

Evie grumbled. But her expression softened, she place her hand upon Darwin's shoulder, tentatively she said "I can't imagine the pain you went through Darwin"

He nodded, taking her hand, and thanking her for her kindness. We stayed for a time, I caught up with Etty, who would not stop thanking me. I was embarrassed by her constant reference to all I had done, I didn't feel like a good person despite all I had done, it didn't feel like I had done enough. As we left, I embraced both Etty, and Darwin promising to visit like I used to. Stepping outside, Evie looked to me, she seemed lost for words, so I stated "I witnessed him go through hell loosing a child, and I wasn't going to let him go through it again"

 

"I am not sure I trust you, but Charles is a good man"

I understood, but felt frustrated by her response. "I am sick of justifying myself miss Frye, I am a good person who made a mistake, I wanted to live, so I promised them I would bring them your brother, but then I forfeit my life with them then you by revealing the truth, it seems there are things I value above my own life, so judge me all you like trust me you are human to"

She then cried in her own frustration "why couldn't you have just been some evil twisted Templar, then I would know what to do with you, but now I am at a loss, what good are you to our cause, your no fighter" she declared.

"I can learn and I mean no offence miss Frye but I am more amiable than yourself and very good with people, I guarantee I get more out of people than you will with your heavy handed tactics" I retorted.

"So your our what, spokeswoman?" she hissed.

"I am the middle woman, placing the danger and risk at my door allowing you to complete your missions with less interference"

"Are you aiming for the title of martyr in this lifetime?" she scoffed.

"No I wish to do what is right" I stated plainly.

"Basically your offering to be our shield" she stressed.

"I suppose you could say that"

"I am not about to let an innocent stand between us and harm" she fixed me with a glare.

"I am no longer asking miss Frye, and should you wish to push me aside the Templars will kill me anyway, so why not do something"

She found she could no longer argue with my logic. So she simply said "Jacob wont be happy about this" she stated with half a smile, as if annoying Jacob might bring her some amusement.

I wasn't looking forward to Jacob's reaction to seeing me still alive, and still among them. I could picture his hatred now, and it broke my heart, I hated lying, and I hated deception, but I wanted to live. It seems however that I had decided there were things I valued more.


	3. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob finds out Alena's fate, and realizes there is more to the story

_ **Jacob’s POV:** _

I had been stewing all day, but I now wondered of Alena’s fate, unsure what would actually make me happy. I felt so angry; she broke my trust, made me feel like a god damn fool. Part of me wished a cruel fate upon her, but the fool in me was hoping for something else, unsure of what though.

Storming back into greens shop, Evie halted me from going upstairs.

"I wish to talk with you dear brother" she looked more than serious, what had she done I wondered. I waited patiently for her to continue; I did not relax, and take the seat in front of her. I remained rigid propped against the wall.

"You won't like this..." She began with such severity, one of the worse starts to a sentence. That and we need to talk, few words that could strike fear into the heart of any man, my heart sunk.

She continued after a brief pause, hoping I had prepared myself in those few moments. "Alena is staying with us, I have hired her so to speak"

"You did what?" I stated shocked, I wasn't sure how to take this, I hadn't expected Evie of all people to give her the benefit of the doubt. I was curious, yet angry. I could feel my hands shaking, at a loss with what to do with this adrenaline. Exasperated I merely stated "Why in god’s name should we trust her after what she has done"

Evie sighe heavily, taking her hand over her face in frustration. "Jacob I hate to take her side in this but you have no idea all she has done, I didn't trust her, but I trust Darwin" she stressed.

"What does he have to do with it?"

Now I was at a loss, Darwin, how did he fit into all of this I wondered? My mind was a hazy, and a mire of emotion.

"Go and speak to him if you need clarification brother, ease your mind, you weren't wrong about her, she is a good woman" it looked as though it had pained her to say that.

But I wasn't convinced, and I didn't want to go to Darwin.

“You can’t be serious” I threw my hands in the air to punctuate my annoyance. I had to have the last word in this instance.

I stormed off, hearing Evie cry after me. But somehow as I put my foot to ground outside, I found myself on my way to Darwin’s nevertheless. The walk to his home was fraught with second guessing, I almost didn't knock upon that door. I held my hand back for a long while, a slip led me to knock once, and it resounded. I waiting almost hoping he had not heard me, I was about to leave, when I heard the door open. I turned back around and he looked to me as if he had been expecting me "ah Jacob"

"Darwin, I don't even know why I am here" I confessed.

"You need assurance in Alena do you not"

I nodded losing my will to speak, wanting to know, but being afraid of the truth, as it was easier hating her.

He guided me to his living room, sitting me down. I had never been inside his house before, it was bigger, and tidier than I imagined. I half expected hastily written notes to adorn the tables, and possibly the walls; maybe they were in his study, if he had one.

No small talk, nothing to ease me in, Darwin cut right to the truth, and crux of the matter.

"She took my daughters place in the Templar round up, and they tried to use her against me, when I did not acknowledge their threats to work for them, they decided I wasn't corruptible, so I was safe, as was my daughter. I was so relieved to see they had not killed her. Don't judge her too harshly for fearing for her life. She couldn't hand you over because she cares more for good, and others than herself. I often say she is likely to be exploited for such a trait. And hating her is less frightening than the alternative am I right Mr Frye?"

He needn’t to have posed the question, he knew he was right. He looked to me, with a knowing look, like he could see what I was thinking. So I dismissed his words, I thanked him, and left quickly. I tried to forget what he had said, it was all nonsense, he always spoke nonsense. I convinced myself on my way back to Green’s shop, that I wouldn’t trust her again, that I hated her, and that Darwin’s words had had no effect upon me. But they had, and the moment I walked in Alena rushed over to me, her eyes hopeful, but she held her distance fearing the worst.  
I was still angry; I did not want to forgive her so easily. She would have to work to regain my trust; I would not be her fool again. So I narrowed my eyes at her, saying nothing, pushing passed her. The hurt look that tore across her face, made me want to run over and pull her to me, tell her I knew all she had sacrificed, but I couldn’t, I remained motionless, at the base of the steps. I was forced to walk up to avoid her pleading eyes, I would break if saw that look in her eyes.

I rushed up, acting haughty and aggrieved by her presence, the moment I was out of sight, I sank into a chair, taking my hand to my forehead. This whole incident had given me a headache, a whirlwind of emotions I wasn’t accustomed to spinning around my head, I liked things simple. But as previous experience had taught me, love, lust, and all in-between was never so simple. One day I thought maybe I would find someone quiet, and uncomplicated, but if I was honest with myself, I would be rather bored. I was used to excitement, so I searched for it in all areas of life, whether it was good for me, was a different story entirely.


	4. Self defence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alena has to again defend herself

_**Alena's POV:** _

Jacob wouldn't even look at me, I may understand his anger, I would bare it. I understood his distrust, and I would pay dearly to earn back his trust, but it still hurt to be caught in its wake. To have earned, and worse deserve another's scorn is a heavy shame to bare. I looked to Evie as if expecting support, or maybe confirmation, but she simply shrugged. My shoulders felt heavy, I walked into the back of the shop, dropping into a seat, holding to my head. Then a smooth male voice tentatively stated "Don't worry he will come around.

 

I looked up, I wanted to see the face of the only one willing to comfort me. I recalled seeing him with the twins. His soulful eyes comforting, his luxurious hair, and obvious signs of Indian decent only extenuated his handsome features. I smiled weakly, and began wondering how long would it take to regain a mans trust. He introduced himself later when Evie went to speak to Jacob, he told me his name was Henry Green. I raised my eyebrow, thinking that had to be his cover, for what reason I didn't press. He was kind, and an attentive listener, and had heard of my difficulties, he seemed to empathise with my struggle, like he had experienced similar. Henry was the only one I felt comfortable around, Evie shot looks and me, and Jacob wouldn't even acknowledge me at first, but he was forced to do so to tell me what mission they wished me to aid them in.

 

He sighed heavily, as if talking to me was a burden "Right, I need you to report to my Rook's in Whitechapel, we are based in a building just round the corner. We need to take the borough, so your going to learn to defend yourself"

 

I was not allowed to ask questions, as he walked away at speed. I had so many questions, but none pertained to the mission at hand, so I bit my tongue. I left the shop thankful to escape the tension, walking slowly round the corner, I was greeted by grunts, and scowls. A group of misfits in a rather hideous green, a woman stepped forward from the group, looking me up and down with a look of disgust.

"Jesus not much to work with here" she spat, her cockney accent broad, stressing her last word. I didn't know what to say as she looked formidable, like she had been in a few fights. Her green eyes piercing through me as she continued to stare.

She sighed heavily "Come on then, we best get started"

 

She took a defensive stance, brushing her short tousled hair from her eyes. She threw her green bowler hat to her onlookers, they looked to have amused grins, this was not going to be a good day. Without warning she swung a light slap to the side of my head, stung a little, but irritated me more than anything. As the they laughed, barely recovered she hit the other side of my head, she continued this until she was board of it. The skin on my temples burned, and my pride had taken every blow. She put her hands to fists, I put up my guard, blocking her first swing, but she was no longer holding back, and a cross slipped passed connecting solidly with my eye, the power behind it, made me loose my balance. I stumbled to the ground, undignified, in pain, and angry.

 

"That was for Mr Frye, that's what you get for crossing him, stay down if you know what's good for you"

 

My eye burned, as did the surrounding area, I closed it. And my rage took over my actions, I somehow leap up and charged her to ground, she was surprised by my recovery, and attack. She swung wildly for me, but even as her hooks connected, I was set upon her, and got several good hits of my own in, both of us looked equally worse for wear in the end. We had to be dragged apart, and after we both cooled down, we scowled at each other, and then strangely enough she took my hand, and shook it.

 

"I under estimated you, you got some fight in you, this wont be as difficult as I thought, we will start proper tomorrow, when our tempers ave cooled" she smiled, her teeth bloodied.

 

I was unsure as to whether I was proud, or frightened, of my sudden turn. Before they walked away I turned and stated loudly "I am sick of this judgement, I saved a friend, then I agreed to a shitty deal to live, and then wouldn't do it, if you want to vilify me for that then that's your problem, do not make it mine"

  

They stared confused, then they seemed to think before walking away without remark. BI was annoyed at all of this rage directed  towards me, I deserved it off him, but getting his Rook's to do his dirty work was low. I was furious, my eye still burning, my face tender, blood drying at the corner of my mouth, I was not thinking rationally. Each twinge of pain as I returned to the shop, only fuelled my anger. It had grown darker, it hadn't felt like I was there long, but it must have been longer than I realised. I almost stormed into the shop, Henry catching me in the wake of my rage. "Shit, Alena let me look at you"

 

I heaved, I only held back because Henry didn't deserve my wrath. I relented, he sat me down, cleaning up any open cuts, and place a cool wet towel to my injured eye. "It will bruise I am afraid, I cant prevent that" he stated apologetically.

 

I looked up with my good eye, I smiled in spite of the pain in caused me. "Thank you Henry"

 

"Not a problem, you will get passed this, and one day we will laugh about this" he assure me.

 

I didn't feel like it in that moment. I pulled away the cool cloth for a moment to turn it over. Before I placed it back over my eye I heard "Jesus, what happened to you?"

 

I snapped my neck up to see Jacob, a smile playing upon his lips. It irfuriated me, so I did the best thing I could, I stormed out of the room, before I said or did something I would regret.

__


	5. This is war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Alena remain tense around each other. Things with the rooks change fast

_**Jacob's POV:** _

After Alena stormed out, I saw Evie whispering to Henry, she tore over to me with a frightening expression across her face. My eyes widened, Evie was scary when on a tear, she held an accusing finger in my face before announcing "Did you send Alena to get the shit kicked out of her?" She growled.

As she glowered the vein upon her forehead throbbed, I was used to her rage being aimed at others, rarely at me. "I did no such thing, I sent her to learn self defence, so should we fail to be around she could defend herself, you should see what she did to my rook, she gave as good as she got" I cried defensively, arching away from her.

Evie backed away, sighing heavily "Henry said she was in quite a state, maybe you should go and see her"

"I have no intention of seeing her" I resolved. It sounded more childish than I intended.

Evie turned to me, glared, then walked away grumbling. I looked up the stairs, I walked up slowly, I peered into her room cautiously. She was dozing, but I was able to she her face properly as earlier I had quickly looked away, it was terribly bruised, I felt a sting of guilt. I wanted to rush to her side, but I knew she was angry, as was I.

I backed away quietly, wondering if I had gone to far, but then I recalled the sting of her betrayal. I turned away, conflicted. Part of me wanted to protect her, another part of me was telling me this distance was better for both myself and her.

When Evie told me we had a mission that would require time, I realised that there was a power struggle in Whitechapel, and it needed resolving, but who could go in my absence?

_**Alena's POV:** _

I awoke in greater pain, I was amazed my eye wasn't swollen shut, my jaw and temples throbbed, the idea of training again today was exhausting. I dragged my unco-operative body up. Cleaning myself up, and changing was agonising, finally I was ready to leave. I saw Jacob at the base of the steps, he went to say something, but I stormed passed him, unwilling to hear him as yet.

I wondered around the corner, the rooks awaiting me, yesterday's trainer struggling just as much as me. "I didn't introduce myself yesterday, I am bonnie"

"I am Alena"

"Now we are on better terms let's try learning some defensive tactics, you certainly have a strong hook on you but your guard was too low, you chin was angled wrong, and you couldn't manage to see or stop a single hit. Don't forget in combat it won't only be fists, but weapons so you have to be aware or you won't survive"

I nodded following her every instruction, changing my footing, pulling my guard up, and holding to a greater focus despite the pain. We were quite a sight me and Bonnie, both bloody, and bruised, swinging for each other like we came to finish yesterday's events. But there was a comradeary building between us, the animosity fading. I blocked most hits, and kicks successfully, and always remained focuses on the weapon at hand.

"Well" she breathed heavily, the sweat plastering her hair to her face. "Enough for today, heal up, and we will test you against more than one opponent"

I thanked Bonnie, then I return to the shop exhausted, but less angry than yesterday, his rooks were alright, and it was a necessity that I learn to defend myself, giving the looming threat to me. I still avoided Jacob, and Evie. I went to bed sharpish, dropping down in my clothes.

I awoke sprawled across the bed at bad angle, my legs strained as I rose, I smelled so terrible I gagged. The dry sweat had go, I rushed in to claim the bathroom, bathing swiftly, pulling the drit and grim away from me. My tender skin still protested even the slightest of touches. I gritted my teeth and cleaned up. And once again avoiding the twins, but waving at Henry. Mildly childish behaviour, but the only one I felt comfotable ackowledging, Evie I was unsure as to her feeling on the whole thing. Jacob had made his feelings more than clear, so I would avoid him at all costs.

I enjoyed my time with the Rooks now, Bonnie, introdcuced me to the others. Karl was shy but the toughest in the group, he was difficult to get talking, then once he started it was difficult to get him to stop. He had so many stories, how joining the rooks had saved his family from the threats of the blighters. I was glad I had not become a blighter, I was much more comfotable on this side of the fence. Jes was a sharp shot, she never missed, abrassive, and very blunt, but once you got passed that you could see she had your back. Jimmy was the youngest, he was the fastest, he was our look out, should there be trouble you could be certain he would get the message to the right hands, faster than anyone else.

After only a week of training, and getting to know them I felt quite close to them. I was healing well, and fast. I had learnt to deal with multiple attackers, with and without weapons. I was improving handling a weapon myself, my weapon of choice was a small blade, I was told Jacob had the same specialty, I knitted my brow upon hearing his name, I was glad they either didn't notice or didn't press me for an explanation.

Then I heard the whispers of a gang war for turf, and much to my shock Jacob was trusting me to lead the charge, so it was either trust or he was throwing me in harms way because he despised me that much, I worried which was the true case. I would never find out as I hadnt the time to ask, I was spritied away to a meeting told of their tactics and their leader. Then I was sent out to face them, with addtions to the rooks I had gotten to know. I felt ill equiped to lead, I felt I didnt desrve this honor, and was I ready to fight admisdt the mayhem that was about to ensue. Every one was staring each other down, just waiting for the go ahead, the tension was palipable, and I hoped my fear was not visable.

When we called the charge, chaos broke out, blighters leaping on to Rooks, Rooks cutting down blighters, it got bloody and brutal fast. The images I was greeted with will remain etched into my mind. Severed limbs, gun shots to the head, and they were the cleaner kills, I barely held my own, almost being sick several times amidst battle. I made a beeline for their leader, she was an aggressive small woman, her furry red hair matched her temper. She swung a machete at me, I barely pulled out of her reach. I kept my eye upon the blade, aware of its movements, she swung again, I caught her arm, disarming her swiftly. I pulled my blade free of my sleeve, plunging it into the unsuspecting blighter. He eyes bulged as the blade tore through her, she was silent but her fear filled eyes and pained expression said it all. She coughed her blood forth, spraying me, I jolted back disgusted by what I had done, and having to witness it up close was horrifying. She dropped to the ground, I had no time to process this, I had to quickly react as a solid hook caught the side of my face, dazed, I had to recover fast. As the blur faded I saw the man charging at me, but his speed and momentum took me down, crashing painfully to ground, I was winded, his hands wrapped around my throat, I couldn't breath, a small blade inches from my hand, I reached for but it was too far. His grip tightening, blurring my vision, I gripped his little fingers, pulling them back until I heard a snap. He released me, in the dazed moment I found the blade, cutting his throat. Now soaked in the blood of others, I felt disconnected.

I stumbled around the street, then I heard a cry of victory, the remaining blighters surrendered. I was asked to give a speech, I didn't care to, I looked for Bonnie she was good with words, but she was no where to be seen. Then I saw Karl carrying a limp body, white as a sheet, he stumbled forward, he stopped in front of me "they got her Alena, they got her" he sobbed.

I didn't know whether to rage or cry, I took her from him, holding to her for a time before placing her among the other fallen rooks. I told them Whitechapel was now ours, despite the cheers it didn't feel like a victory.

We saw to burying and honouring our dead, as we buried Bonnie we all shared a saddened glance, before casting our eyes back to ground. I held back my tears, focusing on their morale.

I took them to a tavern, bought a round and drank to her memory, soon they were sharing happy memories, and stories of her. I felt like an imposter, and I had yet to clean the blood from my hair, and face. I took my leave quietly, and walked slowly back to the shop. I was glad that no one was there to say anything to set off these tears threatening to fall.

I poured a bath, cleaning the blood, and soothing the aches in my battered and bruised body. I couldn't hold back any longer, the tears flowed freely, and I wept for hours, the images, and few memories I had were enough to feel a loss, to grieve.


	6. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob, and Alena both recovering from the after effects of the gang war

Jacob's POV:

Again I was to face the wrath of my sister, she tore across the back room, hitting me square in the Jaw. I readied my self to defend any second attempt "You sent Alena in your place, are you insane, after a week of training, your lucky she survived, are you that angry at her, that you wish to put her in harms way?" she hissed.

 

I felt taken back, I hadn't considered it that way, I grimaced. I looked up at Evie shamefaced, feeling that I deserved the pain shooting threw my jaw. "I needed someone I could trust, and I wanted it to be her"

 

Her eyes narrowed, before she sighed heavily "Will you at least go and speak to her, I am sick of this Chinese wall"

 

"Chinese Wall?" I asked confused, not understanding the reference, made me feel a bit stupid, I hate that feeling.

 

Exasperated Evie didn't explain as usual she became dismissive, which never helped the situation, sometimes she was insufferable, she wasn't very patient, and could be so condescending. "Just go and see her would you?"

 

I nodded, not wishing to be pressed further, I walked up the stairs, hearing a strange noise coming from the bathroom. As I drew closer the sound became clear, she was sobbing, and now I felt terrible. I placed my hand to the door, wondering as to whether to avoid her, let her have this moment alone. Also she was in the bath, it would surely be invading her privacy to barge in on her.

 

So I pulled away, I was about to walk to my own room, but I took to hers, and sat upon the bed waiting for her, running over what I would say. But I wasn't prepared for the way see looked upon entering the room, she looked bruised and beaten, and her face was as white as a sheet, she looked startled, then angry to see me. I pulled up and instead of all I had prepared to say, I embraced her as she punched harshly at my chest, I took each blow with a sharp exhale, she was stronger than she looked. In that moment, I knew I had made the right decision but for the wrong reasons, I held her close.

 

She relaxed, or gave up resisting, either way she began sobbing, her arms took around my waist. "I am sorry Alena, I just wanted someone I trusted to lead them"

 

"We lost good people" she sighed heavily.

 

"Sadly it happens" It sounded more dismissive than intended.

 

She pushed away, holding me at arms length as she spat "You didn't have to witness it, stupidly enough I let myself like them, I let them in, and I got to loose them a week later, its not fair"

 

"I know it isn't, they are all good men and women, I wish I could protect everyone but I cant" my voice cracked with a sudden rush of emotion.

 

She looked at me curiously, before encircling my waist again, I held her for a long time. I would have gladly stayed there all night, holding her. I suddenly felt like I snapped out of my stupor, I didn't want to feel anything for her, what was I doing I chided myself. I let her go, feeling the cold rush in to the void, I wanted to pull her back to me.

 

Against my better judgement, I took her hand, I lay upon the bed, pulling her into my arms, stroking my fingers over her hair. I wanted to run away, she had made a fool of me, and now I was comforting her, I grumbled to myself. She looked up at me, her eyes were soulful, I felt caught for a moment, as if she new what I was thinking, what was worrying me. Before I put my brain into gear, my eyes closed, and I pulled her lips to mine, I felt a rush as she responded with an unexpected amount of passion. I was about pull at the towel she was holding to her, but I stopped myself, breaking the kiss that was arousing me.

 

I pulled away, and up, she looked confused. I couldn't tell her why I pulled away so suddenly, she wouldn't understand, or that's what I told myself. I traced my fingers over my lips, recalling the feel of hers pressed to mine, it had been more delicious than I had imagined, I chided myself for my stupidity, I had hurt her twice now, but I couldn't do this, it scared the shit out of me.

 

Alena's POV:

 

I had been furious with Jacob, why had I let him kiss me, and worse still I kissed him back. Then he pulled away, he was certainly confusing me. I decided that I was going to move passed this, I resolved to forget Jacob, but the memory of the kiss lingered, the pleasure that coursed through me as we let our passions surface, I trembled. I pulled myself up thinking 'you stupid little girl, it was only a kiss, forget it'.

 

I dressed, drying my hair as much as possible, tying it up in a high ponytail, out of my way. I had to see what was next for me, after that brief lead I the rooks, I was hoping for a more background role. I couldn't take the pain of loss, every time the Rooks, and Blighters collided. I descended the stairs, not realising how late it was, the clock struck 11. The chimes rang out so loudly, consuming the silence with there relentless tolling. Evie looked around the back of the chair she was sitting in, she smiled kindly. It had become rather strange having Evie on side, I was less isolated being able to talk to her, and Henry. Henry had been the greatest help, his support, and comfort had been the only thing holding me together when around the twins. Now if I could only sort things with Jacob, we had gone from adversarial, to awkward with one simple kiss. Well one amazing kiss, but I wouldn't be telling him that.

 

I took a seat beside Henry, feeling a little like I was intruding, there was a strange atmosphere here "Am I interrupting?" I asked with a sly grin.

 

Evie raised her eyes "You are as bad as Jacob"

 

I giggled to myself, Henry was blushing, that I felt a stab of guilt for embarrassing him. "Sorry Henry, Sorry Evie, I meant nothing by it, just being silly, think I needed it"

 

"It is ok Alena, I do have a sense of humour" Henry smiled, he had such a dazzling smile, if he wasn't so sweet on Evie I would consider him myself, he was attractive, kind and supportive, just the kind of man I should go for. And yet I found myself always going for the Jacob's of this world, the risk takers and the heart breakers, they were exciting. Jacob was no exception, but I could see he had a gentleness to him, he cared, this was one of his lovable attributes, along with his humour, I had to ask a question to stop my mind running away with that train of thought.

 

"So what is my next Job miss Frye?"

 

"Call me Evie please" she insisted.

 

"Sorry, Evie, what role will I be taking for the cause?"

 

"Don't worry, I wont be throwing you in the deep end like my brother, I just need you to get a package for me, should be simple, Henry has offered to go with you if you wish"

 

"If its ok with you Henry, it would be nice to have the company"

 

"Of course Alena, it will be nice to get to know our newest recruit a little better, and I need to get out of the shop for a day, I love research but sometimes its nice to step outside"

 

I nodded empathising with his frustrations, so thankfully my next mission would be less bloody, and straightforward. I smiled with ease, and I hoped that I would manage to sleep without, my thoughts drifting too much to Jacob.


	7. Jacob goes it alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob takes on a mission alone

Jacob’s POV:

I was glad to be heading out on my own today, now I wouldn’t have Evie chiding me, or Alena confusing me, and I knew who’s side Greenie would take, outnumbered, I looked forward to the solitude. I took to the roof tops, and for a moment I sat, just watching London roll by, it was strangely relaxing. Watching people go about their daily lives, I often wondered what I would be like as a normal everyday man off to work. But the thought was distasteful, I may envy the peace they had at times, but I could never give up this life. That was the main reason Alena, and I would not, or should not happen. My lifestyle was not safe, not the lifestyle of a family man. I often wondered what possessed assassins to start families, dragging their children into their lives, putting them at risk.

I had to derail my train of thought, as I knew where it was going, and I didn’t want to think of him. So I dragged myself up, forcing my mind to focus as I leapt across to another roof top. My mind having to snap into focus fast as my muscles had to be ready for the landing, my body knew what to do, softening the impact, allowing me to keep a fast pace. I was looking at the factory, I wondered how anyone could consider slave labour ok, and it was bad enough when it was adults, but child labour. I wouldn’t let on, but it got to me, seeing these kids struggle, being forced into adult roles far too soon, maybe I identified with them.

I climbed down carefully, taking my time to hold to the element of surprise. There were a few blighters in there; a little boy was struggling to keep the pace they were setting. He was the smallest out of them, but they kept pushing him, he dropped with exhaustion, and my element of surprise was lost as I ran over dragging the woman enforcing their labour out of sight before killing her, as quickly and as silently as possible. I knew these kids had probably seen their fair share of horrors, but I had no wish to contribute to it.

I thought I had managed to go unseen, when a bell sounded, to cries of “I seen im, e was ere, be on your guard”

I mentally kicked myself, but I spied a friend of the boy aiding him to the side, he smiled weakly, I no longer cared about the alarm. I had to go with a new tact, a few swift kills, and avoiding the sharpshooters, while not letting the foreman escape justice, no problem I joked to myself.

I rush out, taking in the scene before me, my quick reflexes lead me to pull the first man in as a shield, they riddled him with bullets, now they had to take aim again, those precious seconds I would use to prevent them getting a second shot. I could no longer shield the children from the violence, but I could make sure they did not get caught in the thick of it. So I drew the blighters in, they thought they had me corner, fools. I cut down the next two with ease, almost graceful in my motion. Until a blighter charged, knocking me against the wall, winded, and in pain I had to recover quickly. I brought down my blade square into his back, he dropped quickly.

The final stragglers were upstairs trying to ferry the foreman to safety, they would not succeed. I crept up the stairs, seeing more children struggling to work heavy machnary. “You needn’t continue working, go down stairs my friends will help you”

“Thanks mister” they muttered before, rushing down the stairs less than quietly. 

I cringed knowing the noise would alert the blighters, but I couldn’t fault them for wanting their freedom, and celebrating it.

A sharpshooter almost hit me, the bullet hole right through my favourite hat. I rushed at her, knocking the gun free of her hands, she got in a solid hit, but I dodge the next one, plunging the blade into her throat, messy but quick, agony but a swift end. Taking down both of the foreman’s guards, with a deadly leap off pile of boxes. I do love a dramatic entrance; he looks to me with a mixture of fear, and defiance. I smile, I am just waiting for him to lunge, or run, but this man won’t escape justice.

He bolts; I rush after him, blocking his exit. His eyes plead with me, but I know all this man has done, nothing will change my mind. I pull the blade, watching his attempts of evading me, they are predictable, a well-placed lunge ends it, I drag the blade free, watching him drop to the ground. He tries to speak, but I am not his judge, only his executioner, I do not care to hear his last words, or his justifications.

I walk away, finding the last of the child labour workers, freeing the adult workers. One boy’s words stayed with me “What the ell do I do now, my family relies upon me”

He couldn’t have been more than 10; it disgusted me he had to think in such a way. I told him of my contacts, they would find him other work, for a real wage, it didn’t sit right with me, but I didn’t want to see him, or his family go without.

I claimed the warehouse in the name of the rooks, happy to see my gang liberate the workers both child, and adult, and find them real jobs should they have need of them. This was what it was all about, finding injustice and putting it right. But I did sometimes wonder who those blighters left behind, I couldn’t let that thought take route or it would destroy me, but it was nice to know I was still human.


	8. Return to sender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alena and Henry go off on a mission of their own

I looked to Henry for a sign it was time for us to set off, both twins off on their own endeavours. Henry was as always a joy to be around, more than plesant, but I knew he was not a man to underestimated. He took the letter in hand, smiling widely he declared "shall we be off then"

I nodded, his smile contagious. I walked slowly beside him, enjoying the leisure of a less fast paced mission. We wondered down the street unharassed it was almost peaceful, aside from the carriages, and pedestrians speeding by.

"So Henry I would like to know more of you, I know you got the shop from your parents as a front, what are the mysteries of Henry green?"

"Ha who said I was willing to reveal mysteries" he teased.

"Oh come on, there is more to you, I am not blind, nor am I a fool" I smiled.

"What do you wish to know?" He asked jovially.

"What is your real name?"

"Why assume it is not Henry Green?"

"I am not without the skills of observation, you have that lost look, of one who misses home"

"I forget you can read people so well" he sighs "yes you are indeed correct, you read others well, I am glad you are on our side" he tried to force a change in the subject.

"If this is an uncomfortable subject we can change it" I offered tentatively.

He looked greatful, and retorted "It is strange as if you are reading my mind"

"No just your body language and expressions"

"But I give away nothing in my demeanour"

"It is subtle, but I can see it"

"I must remember that in future" he joked.

Our nice conversation was interrupted by a loud cockney voice labouring "told you it was that bitch who fought alongside them rooks"

I looked ahead to see a tall gangly blighter standing directly in our path "so much for peaceful, sorry Henry"

"Do not apologise, I am not adverse to fighting Alena"

I took a side ways glance a him, he was standing in a fighting stance, analysing the groups strengths and weaknesses as effortlessly as I read other people emotions. He smiled, looking to me "they shouldn't cause us much trouble"

We both awaited them to move first, one of them drawing a gun I pushed Henry out of the way, the bullet sinking into my left shoulder, rendering the arm useless, thankfully I led with my right hand.

So despite taking a few knocks, it took some work but I still knocked out the blighter who closed in upon me. Henry took the remaining two, his fighting skill amazing, he took them out within seconds. 

Rushing over to tend to me, he hadn't even broken a sweat. As Henry tended to me, a pickpocket seized the opportunity, and took the letter from Mr green. I gasped, Henry was about to give chase but then he looked down at me, on my knees, battered and shot, he stayed with me.

"Go, I am fine" I assured him, struggling back up.

"I will not leave you, you need to see a doctor" he chided.

"That letter is important"

"As are you"

It was kind of him to say, but why did I have a hard time believing him. I just smiled awkwardly, thinking how wrong he was.

Henry aided me to a doctor, one willing to aid is was not an easy find, but Henry had contacts. There was no time for pleasantries, the kindly grey haired gentleman led me to a sick bed, dragging me into the light so he could see. He dug the bullet free of my shoulder, I barely remained conscious, it was sickening to feel someone rooting around under the skin. I quickly threw up after he pulled the bullet free, I heaved for a while, recovering myself slowly, dragging myself up, taking the glass of water the doctor offered, Henry gave me a hand as I felt quite weak for a moment.

"You needn't rush yourself dear, recover a little. And I must now clean, and sow the skin. This will hurt" he warned, his eyes stern.

Henry offered me his hand, I took it, knowing if it was anything alike the pain already experienced I would need to hold on to something, or in this case someone.

The alcohol burned, forcing me to jolt to escape the source of the pain, succeeding only in making the pain worse. Just as I relaxed, teeth still gritted, he pulled the needle through, it was like slow torture, I almost thanked God when he was finally finished. I released poor Henry's hand, I had been crushing the poor mans fingers.

"Rest a moment please" Henry pleaded as I tried to pull up.

Begrudgingly I lay back down "I am sorry" I whispered. 

"For what?" He exclaimed.

"Messing up such an easy mission" I strained.

"What?, I was the one who missed the mans side arm, you took a bullet for me, I owe you my life, or at the least my thanks" he looked at me in earnest.

"Henry you owe me nothing, you would have done the same"

"I would, I may not have know you long, but I know enough to trust you, and to hope for us to become good friends"

"I would like that, now if you could only get Jacob to forgive me" I sighed.

"He will come around, but he trusted you, and he feels a fool to have done so. It's not that easy to get over a broken trust"

"I suppose your right, this will be fun explaining how we mucked this one up"

"I don't think it defies logic, you took a bullet I aided you to medical assistance"

I lay still awhile recovering my senses, pulling up slowly, hissing as I moved my shoulder. I placed my feet upon the ground, Henry aided me as I was initially shaky. He helped me on the way back, and continued to reassure me of what I had done being a good deed, strange that I needed such reassurance.

I was more than glad to take a bullet for Henry, but how would I rebuild trust if simple tasks were beyond me. When we returned to the shop the twins awaited us, both with their arms folded staring harshly at us both.

"You two did not deliver that letter, we arrived to chaos because of it, luckily we managed to fix your mistake" Evie stated harshly, until she noticed Henry propping me up.

"What happened?" She sounded concerned, and still mildly annoyed.

"I guess they knew about it, as we were set up to be distracted" I told Evie not even looking at Jacob.

"How on earth were you distracted so easily?" Jacob taunted.

"Well bullets will do that, and Mr Green was just helping me" I hissed, looking him directly in the eye.

"Yes she pushed me out of the way, taking a bullet to the shoulder"

"Are you ok?" Evie asked to both of us.

We both nodded. "Well you seem to attract trouble wherever you go don't you" Jacob added still looking put out by the whole ordeal.

I just glared at him, I would have smashed into him as I passed but my shoulder was too tender to take the hit. So I edged passed, thanking Henry for his help, and Evie for her concern. 

Jacob looked shame faced as I walked up the stairs, this made me feel a little harsh but given the minor surgery upon my arm I could be forgive to not tending to his emotional needs. He had also pissed me off, so I couldn't manage to be kind to him, even if I had wanted to.


	9. To war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob tried to avoid Alena but runs into her, the argument finally begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be advised this chapter is full of Tension, and smut

JACOB’S POV:

I felt bad about the way I had spoken to Alena, but I had wanted to save face so I had not ran up after her, it took every ounce of my will to hold in place. I couldn’t run to her, I knew where it would lead, I didn’t want to hurt her, or love her for that matter, so I kept my distance.

Retiring to my own room I bumped into her in the corridor, she would have shot me a harsh stare, if she hadn’t have been gritting her teeth with pain. I had knocked her injured shoulder, now I couldn’t hold back, the words rushed free of my mouth before my brain was in gear “Oh my god, I am sorry, can I help?”

She looked confused rather than angry, and it was both offensive, and shocking to see how she found my good intentions out of character. I guess I had been hard on her, but she was willing to hand me over to the Templar's, it was guilt, not conscience that swayed the change, I was sure of it, so I told myself.

I aided her back to her room, now I was alone with her; her injury was the only thing staying my hands from her. I remembered that kiss, but recalling the complications of this made me pull up to leave.

“Why are you torturing me Jacob?” she strained.

I had not been prepared to be called on my behavior; I thought she would just remain silent. I turned to her, her hand pressed to her pained shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut, praying for the pain to pass. But with those questioning eyes closed, I could say what I wished without withering under her gaze.

“You were going to hand me over to the Templar's, guilt stayed your hand, not conscience” I hissed, wishing I hadn’t said a word.

As despite her pain, her eyes flashed open, filled with rage. “How dare you” she snapped. “I have been risking my neck for others. I now live the life of a hunted woman; it would have been easier to hand you over, but I chose not to”

“Why?” I retorted.

“You seemed like a nice guy, and I didn’t want them to hurt you, how wrong I was”

“Excuse me” I spat.

I hadn’t even noticed that we had been edging towards each other, she was standing before me, I had squared up to her. We stood face to face, my warmth of her breath upon my chin; she infuriated me, confused, and tempted me. 

There was a strange moment in the silence, her gaze was no longer harsh, her eyes darkened with something she was not willing to admit to. The tension drove me to action, I grabbed her chin roughly, forcing our lips together, enjoy the feel, and taste of those lips again, the softness of her skin against my tense fingers. Backing her to the bed, forcing her to fall back, giving me room to climb over her. Drinking in the image of her laid out before me, only moments ago we had wanted to tear each other’s throats out, now we both wanted to tear each other’s clothes off. She was restricted by her injury so, she used her right hand to edge my coat off my shoulders, and it fell seamlessly to the ground. I had only just taken my hand to her first button, when I heard motion outside the room. 

I slowly pulled up, stepped to the door way just in time to see Henry approaching “Does Alena need any medicines to aid her sleep?” he asked, looking suspicious of my presence in her room.

“Go and ask her yourself Henry” I stated curtly.

“Is she decent?” he gave a knowing smile.

My eyes widened for a moment “Of course she is, why wouldn’t she be?” I began feeling very flustered, like a teenager caught by his parents with his first partner. 

Why couldn’t I just ignore the sense of creeping embarrassment, and fear and march back in, wait for Henry to leave, then continue were we had just left off. Again I had lost my nerve, this was getting rather embarrassing, I think I would be best avoiding her. But now I felt frustrated, and felt my cheeks rush with heat, I had been talking to Henry with a hard on, I prayed to all the gods I didn’t quite believe in he hadn’t noticed. 

The past was truly in control of me, I didn’t want to be that vulnerable again, the pain still at times felt raw. Evie didn’t even know, I had confided in no one, so this pain remained my burden alone. I often avoided thinking of her if I could, what she had put me through didn't bare remembrance, but the scars felt like open wounds around Alena. I grumbled, and dropped on to my bed, feeling more foolish, for questioning her motives, and then not being able to take her, I know she was battered, and bruised, and it would have been awkward and possibly a bit painful for her, but I could have been careful, taken my time. Shit, I had to stop thinking about her, or I would need to go back, or go for the less complex option, finish myself off.

I felt a coward when I took my hand to my cock, trembling, knowing she had been the one to get me in this state. I stroked my shaft, slowly pumping my cock to the idea of fucking her, I didn’t want to be slow and gentle with her, I may want that another time, but now my fantasies were all about me taking her hard, and rough. Pinning her down, fingering her until she was dripping wet, and writhing under me. When she cried out her orgasm, I would push inside her with ease, enjoying her arousal coating my cock, I would slam into her, watching her delight as the aftershocks of her orgasm, and the friction led to shivers of delight. 

I couldn’t take another second of this fantasy playing out in my mind, I was close, my grip firm, and pumping my cock more forcefully, I was rock hard. As I reached that pleasurable release, my body tense, I had to bite my lip to not cry out. I could feel my warm come dripping over my hands, as I relaxed, I realized it merely took the edge off the greater need, that remained, and tortured me until I drifted into a restless sleep.


	10. Nightmares and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacobs nightmares return

I was pulled into that same dream again, nightmare would be a more adapt term, as I knew how it ended, but I was powerless to stop it replaying, the painful repeat of history, that had haunted me for many years. I blamed Alena for this memory resurfaced, it was the love I was feeling or avoiding in her that opened these old wounds. I looked upon those old streets, quiet unlike London. The sights and sounds were alike to an old movie, the colour was sketchy, and the sounds had an eerie echo to them, a reminder that this was far in the past, but still present within me. I was compelled to follow my footsteps as they had been back then, Evie was engrossed in a book, I thought I could sneak passed with out so much as a word. But she heard my heavy footsteps, I always forgot Evie was the stealth specialist. She had the determined but wistful look as she questioned me to were I was going, I knew its because she was taking on a parent role, and she missed father. But I had not the time to fix the unfixable, there was a void in us both, and yet I missed him less than Evie, he was harsh upon me, and it was unfair, but I still felt his absence be it for good or bad reasons.

I did not wish to lie to Evie, but I did not wish to explain why I would not be joining her as an assassin, not following in fathers footsteps, so I lied to Evie about where I was going, I had felt little guilt then, I felt a small measure of it now. I was so enthused to be seeing my love again, we had been together for a year now. After our first date, I was convinced after my nerves had made me into a bumbling fool she wouldn't wish to see me again, but as luck would have it she found it endearing.

I was nervous, I was considering maybe in time, of asking for her hand, I was still unsure, but I knew I loved her. I reached her home dressed in my best clothes, I knocked she opened the door swiftly as if she had been waiting just behind the frame. She looked beautiful, her blue dress flowed, and swayed about her feet. Her eyes I often lost my self within, her fiery red hair complemented her porcelain complexion. I knew I was the envy of many lads my age, we walked the streets toward the dock, as we always had, hand in hand. Her smile had just captivated me, I couldn't take my eyes off her, even after all this time.

It all happened so quickly, I had been so lost in the moment, that I had no heard nor seen them coming. Two thuggish men seized her, she screamed, I was about to leap forward, when I was warned one more step and she would be done for. I thought I was faster than them, smarter than they were, I tried reasoning with them for a short time, they had no intention of reasoning. And when he began making threats, the tears coursing her cheeks, and the pleading in her eyes called me to action, but I was not fast enough. I would have ended them both, but they threw her at me, in a panic, as if they had not intended to hurt her, but in reaction to my motion, he panicked and cut her throat. She was gasping, and gurgling in my arms as the blood filled her mouth, I felt at a loss as to what to do, so I covered the wound, but the blood was not slowing down. I looked to her terrified expression, trying desperately to soothe her, her terror faded as she became limp in my arms. Her blood stained her beautiful dress, and covered my hands, I looked upon them all with horror. I couldn't believe this had happened, why wasn't I faster, and why had they picked us. I was in shock, I did not know what to do, I clung to her for hours weeping, until the pain in my muscles forced me to move. I carried her, feeling lost, and broken.

I carried her to the police station, I could not face her father, he had never liked me, and I felt destroyed, I could not bear his pain, or blame, which ever he chose to express. I explained what had happened, they comforted me but I could not hear them, I could only see the blood staining my hands. See and hear her terror, I felt helpless. It kept flashing back, I only heard one term, in reference to my description of the killers 'sounds like them blighters'. When I finally returned home, I never spoke of it, no matter how Evie pressed me, I was reliving it in my own head, I did not need to speak it aloud. I snapped awake, exhausted, and saddened to recall her this way, not the good times, but the gruesome night of her death, the guilt and shame still clung tightly to me.

I sat up, and realised I had lost the first love I had ever had to the blighters, so when I found out Alena was one, I lost it. And now I could possibly love her, loving then losing the person I loved seemed to be a theme in my life. I did not wish to love Alena, I needed for her safety, and mine, to keep her at arms length. I would not suffer this turmoil again, it had been difficult enough to open up after losing both parents, but to lose her that night, destroyed me, and made love a dangerous game, I no longer wanted to play.


	11. Where is Jacob?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alena has had enough of Jacob Frye, but welcome visitors make her re-think her stance

**Alena’s POV:**

I was done with Jacob, this back and forth was giving me a headache, another pain to add on top of the agony coursing through my shoulder, I growled at his audacity, and his mixed messages. It some time to bathe, and change. I would be out of commission for some time, I wondered down toward the shop front. I found Henry with his nose in a book; he looked lost in the pages. I smiled, not wanting to interrupt him; I tried to creep back slowly.

“Alena good morning how is the shoulder?” he asked as he pulled his face free of the book.

“It hurts, but its healing” I remarked.

“Do you need me to get you anything?” he with a measure of guilt. I found this annoyed me.

“Henry, it was not your fault, it happened, I am glad I was able to aid you for once, you have done so much for me Henry” I stated with sincerity.

“I haven’t done anything” he dismissed my words.

“Do not discount the little things, you trusted me, you made me feel welcome. You listen to me, they are all wonderful things Henry, you’re a good friend”

His cheeks flushed, he was embarrassed by my candour, but I was happy to able to be straightforward with at least one person here. I did miss Darwin and his daughter, they had also been more than kind to me, but I couldn’t risk being seen there, the Templars may yet seek revenge.

I didn’t want to ask but I found my curiosity got the better of me “Where are the twins, Evie is gaining intel upon the artefact, Jacob is pulling back territory from the blighters”

When he mentioned Jacob my heart lurched, and again when he mentioned the blighters, I should be out aiding the rooks. The losses still fresh within my mind, I decided I would go and see them, I couldn’t do much, but I could at least see how they were doing. I went to step toward the door “Wht do you think your doing?” Henry exclaimed.

“I was going to go an see how the local rooks were doing, they have suffered many losses of late”

“I will bring them to you” he offered.

“Is that wise? To have this place synonymous with the rooks?” I asked in all seriousness.

“I think we can safely say unless they are blind, they are aware of this being one of our bases for operations, and it is because of the rooks this place remains safe for the time being” he reasoned. Pulling from behind the shop front, he told me to go and rest, he would lock up, and bring back my friends. It was strange to consider them friends, but everything in this world seemed to move at light speed. You went through so much with those beside you, that you couldn’t help but develop a bond.  
I found that I could relax until Henry returned. I was concerned for his welfare, they knew his face, and wo he worked for, he was n as much danger as I was. My frayed nerves settled a little as he returned with the rooks in tow.  
“Alena, what the hell happened to you?” Karl cried when he saw the patch up upon my shoulder.

“Nothing I can’t handle” I joked.

“Hahaha yeah you are a tough one, I have seen you fight” he smiled, dropping beside me.

“So how are you all?” I pressed, wanting them to assure me they were fine, but I knew that would be a lie, I saw how shaken they all were. I had felt only a sliver of their pain, and that was overwhelming, I did not know how they handled day to day knowing they may die, and their friends might perish.

Jes was the most sullen “You got a glimpse of the life, it’s a head fuck” she groaned in frustration.

Karl chided “Don’t swear in front of the lady”

We both seemed to take offence to his attempt at gallantry, I didn’t care if people swore, I was not a delicate flower. And Jes was a woman herself, she glowered at him.

“I don’t mind, at all, and she is right it was a fucking nightmare”

“Oh my ears” Karl teased.

Jimmy had not said a word, he was just sitting quietly in the corner, I noted his slumped shoulders, and evasive eye contact. “Jimmy, what is it?” I pressed, trying to catch his eye.

He remained silent for a moment; he looked to Jes, and Karl, then to me. “You want the truth?” he asked.

“Of course”

“I am sick of losing people, I have lost too many, I am afraid to make friends for fear of losing them” he sighed heavily, as if that had been a weight upon him. He looked resigned to life of struggle and pain, as he continued “I lost my family to illness, I couldn’t work in them factories on account of my lungs suffering from the same illness, only people to take me on were the rooks, bonnie was tough but she cared for us. And then I find out you got shot, whats the point?” he stressed tears welling in his eyes, looked away.

I pulled up slowly “Jimmy its ok to cry, its natural to grieve those you have lost, you have suffered so much. Sadly life is full of risks, and with what you all do even more so, I don’t know how you handle it, I think your brave for being so honest. I wonder the same thing”

“How do you get passed it?” he looked up, desperate for answers.

“There are no easy answers, life is shit sometimes, and it can feel exhausting. But we find a way to survive it. Know that you can talk to me Jimmy” I felt as though my words were not enough, I felt helpless. I couldn’t lift my arm to embrace him, so I tuned to my other side, and pulled him into a comforting embrace, he cried on my shoulder for a time. I was moved by his honesty, and willingness to be vulnerable in front of others, I didn’t have the same measure of courage as this boy. I pulled away, pulling up slowly.  
I took back to my seat, Jimmy began to liven up, he joined in with the conversations, and jokes, it was the nicest afternoon I had had in sometime. I was sad to see them go, I still couldn’t believe all that Jimmy had gone through, people always amazed me to their strength. It was dark by the time Evie returned, she smiled waving a manuscript in mine and Henrys faces. Henry new what it was instantly, his eyes alight with the same awe. I just raised a quizzical eyebrow, smiled, and nodded as they went on and on about the artefact, I drifted in and out of the conversation. I realised in my disinterest, I was alike to Jacob, this made me laugh, and sigh in the same breath. I noticed I was beginning to feel tired, my eyes growing heavy my head lolled forward, I sprang back up.  
Evie, and Henry were amused “Are we boring you?” she teased.

“No, its just been a long day” I stated hastily in a half truth.

“Your worse than Jacob” she chided. “Is he upstairs?” she added after looking around to see if he had snuck in.

“No he isn’t back yet” Henry informed her.

A look of concern crossed her face, her brow furrowed as she added “He should be back by now”

I have no idea what drove me to volunteer, but I couldn’t pretend not to care. “I can help you look for him if you would like” I offered.

“Maybe we should look for him, and you wait here” she declared.

“Wait a minute, we may not be getting on but I will not sit idly by, I am going with you” I retorted with a strong determination, I would not be useless. Jimmy had inspired me, I would try once more, I would hopefully find him safe, and unharmed, and then we could talk. I was gripped by a sudden fear, I hoped he was ok.

I left with Evie, and Henry, but we soon went our separate ways to cover more ground. The dark sky welled with the threat of rain, a sudden down pour signalled the start of a storm. I wiped the torrential rain free of my eyes, the blur made it difficult to see where I was heading; the storm had me turned around. I trudged through the dark streets of London; I rounded a corner to a shocking sight. It was Jacob, he was as pale a sheet, and soaked through. He was sitting upon what looked to be rubble, I rushed over. He was holding his blade in an unsteady grip, the blade coated in blood, his eyes fixed upon it. He looked shaken to the core; he kept repeating one phrase over and over in a voice strangled with emotion “what have I done?”

The words, and his pained expression chilled me to the bone, I was worried for him, in that moment he seemed broken.

I dropped to my haunches, placing my hand gently upon his “Jacob, are you ok? What happened?” I asked tentatively.

He didn’t respond straightaway, his reaction to my presence was delayed. He slowly looked up, he eyes bloodshot, and weary, he had been crying. He was suffering, what had caused this shock, and anguish within him was yet to be revealed. All I could do until he spoke was wait with him in the storm, and hope that it would pass, and he would be able to trust me again, enough to tell me what was troubling him so deeply.


	12. What has happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alena is worried about Jacob, but Jacob has to anything but talk, anything but think.

Jacobs POV:

My mind was racing with the events that had only occurred moments ago, her eyes were imploring me to open up to her. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't have her looking at me differently, as a screw up, I was so sick of people looking at me that way. I wanted that love, and respect to remain, although I had done nothing to earn or deserve it. 

The events had barely begun to process in my mind; I couldn't relay anything that would make sense, the panic and frenzy still had my hand shaking. She was asking me again if I was ok, she looked so worried, I couldn't think, I didn't want to talk, and I had to shut her up. 

I pulled up suddenly, a little unsure of my stiff legs. When I felt steady enough, I helped her up, backing her to the wall. She looked confused, she tried to push me away, but I didn't budge, or move forward. Silently I tried to hold an intense gaze with her evasive eyes, locking upon her each time she held long enough. She went to say something, I really didn't want to hear it, so I took her lips with forcefully to hers, this seemed to shock us both, after the initial shock faded, she kissed me back tentatively at first, she seemed unsure. 

I had been pulling her to me, and then pushing her away with an alarming frequency. But it was only because I didn't want to hurt her, I would inevitably do so. Or worse, I would fall deeper only to lose her, I lost everyone, they always left through choice or no, they left me. So this was easier than talking, feeling, or getting hurt, this felt good and even better when her passion matched mine. The kiss was all consuming just as I wanted it to be, the desire dulled the pain. Grinding against her while pushing my tongue into her warm mouth, our tongues tasting each other, soft and temping sucks of her tongue. This had her pressing against me, I trembled as my cock twitched to the sound of her soft moans, and the gentle friction of her pressing her hips in time to my grinding. I hadn't even noticed the heavy rain, that's how lost I had been. Now I needed to lose myself in her, I didn't want to think about it, or talk about it.

The wet material of her shirt was surprisingly easy to tear; her soft skin looked so good wet. Her eyes alight with desire, which delighted me. The flush in her cheeks took to her entire face the longer I stood staring at her. She pushed my rain logged coat off my shoulders; it dropped to the ground with speed. 

I pressed her back to the wall as she made short work of my vest, and shirt, she was forced to use her nails gently, the rain had frustrated her as her fingers initially slipped. Her nails grazing over my back, and shoulders, the rush of pleasure turned my gentle kiss at the nape of her neck into a bite, as I groaned against her skin. She whimpered at the sudden roughness, but it was not pain in her cry, but delight. So I continued to softly bite her neck, working my way down to her shoulder. Her idle hands pulled urgently at my trousers, I was certainly more than ready to take her, but I needed to her cries of delight to be what I recalled of this day, I need her to cry out, that I would be glad to have ringing in my ears. 

I let her hand push under the waistband of my trousers, gasping as her cold wet long fingers took around my hard cock. Her hand warmed as she traced my shaft, I pushed my fingers under her trousers, forcing his legs apart so that I could ease my fingers over her sex, as my fingers felt the wetness, and warmth of her desire, I groaned as her head arched back to the wall, her body trembling, I would only be satisfied when she was writhing. I pushed my fingers inside her, pulling them back out coated in her arousal, I tasted her, with a swift motion, I didn’t want the rain to take any of the joy from this moment. I enjoyed the taste of her upon my tongue. She was looking to me with wide lustful eyes, her hand continuing to tease my now throbbing cock, I steadied my breath, I needed more before I surrendered. I pushed my fingers back between her legs, my eyes set upon hers, enjoying the looks I inspired upon her beautiful face, the abandon as I took my fingers to her clit. The pure pleasure as I worked her toward the orgasm we both desired. I pressed my fingers round in harsh circles, she was so wet I had to be heavy handed to keep my fingers grazing her clit, I added speed, her body tensed against the wall, pressing to me, as she cried out, the sound was a delight to my pained ears, this pure passion held my mind from other thoughts. She captured me with her writhing, the sight of her so aroused erased all that I had witnessed, this was the image I now held to.

As she slowly relaxed, I pushed her under what remained of the sheltered part of the building, peeling her trousers from her, she took to mine with a wry smile, she traced her tongue over the head of my cock, forcing my hands to grip the wall before me, gasping as she took me into her mouth, I trembled, I desired her to continue, but I did not want to come just yet. I eased her free of me, pulling her up, lifting her, pressing her to the wall. I guided her down upon my cock, needing to press her harshly to the wall, as my knees grew a little weak as I the rush of pleasure as I filled her was heady, we build up a gentle simultaneous rhythm, she could not hold back, she wanted this as much as I. 

This slow enjoyable rhythm was too much to bear, I needed my release. I fucked her against the wall; she delighted in my deep thrusts, her grip tightening upon my shoulders, her breathing ragged. I felt the pleasure building, as I felt myself harden within her, the friction of my furious rhythm gave me that release, I moaned vocally, enjoying the feel of coming inside her. I dropped my head to her shoulder, holding her in place as the waves of pleasure thrilled me, they slowly faded. I released her slowly. Dressing with great difficulty, still without a care for how public our moment had been. I gave her my coat as her torn shirt would not cover her.

Nothing was said, we returned to the shop in silence, Evie ranted and raved, her concern masked behind her insults, I did not stop in place long enough, I led Alana up to my room, delighting in her all night. 

When she fell asleep, her arm draped around me, her head pressed to my chest, she looked so peaceful. I held her to me, I knew I would have to tell someone what had occurred, but for now I delayed the inevitable with more enjoyable matters. Before I drifted off, I recall hoping that my fear would not get the best of me once again; in the morning would I cast her aside, the fear of pain driving me. I did not want to use her, I knew I could love her, but could she love me after what I had done, a solitary tear tracked my temple before I drifted into the darkness filled with new nightmares.


	13. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alena still unsure as to what happened does what she can to help Jacob, but in doing so finds more pain

Alena's POV:

“Ah you’re awake” Jacob smiled nervously.

He sat upon the bed, taking my face in hand, holding eye contact. “Could we keep yesterday between us for now?” he pleaded

“But Jacob I don’t know what happened either you didn’t tell me” I protested, imploring him with my eyes.

“I will when I am ready to, but not yet, please” he begged, his eyes so desperate I felt an empathy for him, I sighed heavily relenting only because it was his pain to tell not mine “As for us, I don’t think given your vocal cries that we could keep that from the whole of London” he smirked.

My cheeks flushed recalling the delight of the memory, and how when we returned we were not so silent in our passion. I took my hand to my face realising Evie and Henry would have heard me more than Jacob, but he wasn’t exactly silent either. This would be awkward, and uncomfortable to say the least.

“Don’t be embarrassed, the sound of my name in the form of desperate cries of desire from your lips is the most delicious thing I have ever heard” he purred.

The blush took to the rest of my face, and chest, my eyes dropped to my hands which were now clinging to the bed sheet so tightly that my knuckles strained. "You are adorable" he kissed my forehead softly. "Now what do we tell Evie and Henry? Obvious aside" he grinned trying to hide the returning anxiety.

"You were doing recognisance, gaining Intel, anything that could take time to gather" I suggested having an unusual moment of clarity so early in the day.

"On What?" He pressed fidgeting nervously.

"I will go and see the local Rooks, make sure there is nothing requiring attention; they may give me an idea"

"Thank you, I was so glad it was you that found me" he smiled sadly.

I felt for him despite the details remaining a mystery to me, I dressed quickly, tying my hair back swiftly. Looking as presentable as I could still drowsy, and a little dishevelled. I wandered out into the hall, peering round hoping to avoid Evie, and Henry, I hated lying so a half truth was easier for me at least. I slipped out of the shop unnoticed, or at the least unharrassed. 

I walked slowly round to the gangs meeting place, fewer rooks than usual in attendance, their faces ashen, expressions of shock, and horror. "What's happened?" I pressed as they barely registered my presence.

"It's them damn blighters, some weird things been happening. Rooks are going missing, and the one we found, it isn’t right the state they left him in, almost inhuman Alana" his voice tremored as he recalled the horror.

"I will look into this, have you found out anything?" I questioned wanting to know all I could to move on this with urgency in warranted.

"Some said they seen strange things, but no one told me about the incidents. I was the unlucky one to find him last night, he barely looked human" his voice low and pained.

"I will speak to the witnesses" I offered. "You two be careful, and make your way to the next quarter, safety in numbers until the threats dealt with. I will deal with this personally" I growled with a vehement conviction.

"Be careful Alena this is a monster, not a human being committing these atrocities. He was a tough, well-built fella Karl and they tore him to shreds" he was grieved to have to repeat it, but his expression made me weary, as he was not so easily shaken.

It took a moment to register the name of the rook they had found; my heart lurched, and stopped dead. I gasped for air not realising I had been holding my breath. The world felt like a strange place, that bit more empty for losing such a good soul. It irked me to watch those running their daily errands like nothing had changed, he was gone, and they didn’t notice, they didn’t care.

I stormed through the crowds unapologetically knocking into anyone who wouldn’t get out of my way, I didn’t care that I had disrupted their day, they would feel something, even if it would only be it the barge of my shoulder, and a slight inconvenience.  
I felt a new sense of foreboding as I returned to the shop, someone had torn such a man to pieces, I was horrified by the thought. I walked passed a rather annoyed looking Evie, not even glancing up I was too lost in grief. 

I pushed open the door to Jacobs room, he spun round on his heel looking to me expectantly, his expression changed when he saw the pain drawn across my face. "What is it?" he pressed.

"There is a situation, rooks have been going missing, and the ones they found yesterday were in such a state that it shook the toughest of them to the core. This is bad Jacob, we have work to do" my voice was shaky.

He jumped up and declared "Yes, let go"

"Best we split up and cover more ground, I will go and see the witnesses, you look for clues at the sights of the murder" I added feeling the colour drain from my face at the thought.

"No, we are not splitting up; you have just told me there is a manic, or maniacs at large. We will stay together; I can make sure your safe that way" he stressed.

"I can’t see him like that Jacob, he was a friend, I just can’t" I sobbed.

"You won’t have to, wait outside, or across the street"

"They won’t attack in broad daylight, I will be fine" I tried to assure him in my shaky tone.

"No" he stated harshly. "We stay together" he warned, shooting me a pointed glance.

"Fine" I sighed heavily, in no mood to fight him on this; I had not the energy or inclination. I also knew he was doing this out of kindness, so I could not find a sense of annoyance with him.  
We rushed down to find our path blocked "What is going on?" Evie declared.

"A situation with the Rooks needs our attention, its urgent, we will be back as soon as possible" Jacob declared, she side stepped him, looking sceptical, and taken back, not sure if it was pride or confusion upon her face, as I did not scrutinise her.   
I wanted this monster brought to justice; I did not feel I could confide in Jacob not about this, I felt a sense of fury that he would not know of whom I spoke. As those in charge rarely know those working for them, and all that they do in their service, the sacrifices, and the pain. I felt foolish for allowing myself to get close to them knowing the dangers they faced, horrors like this were a possibility, but I could not be cold and unfeeling even if it would protect my heart.

I knew that when we reached that place that I would either feel unable to take another step, or I would walk like a ghost to where he lay, fearing the sight, but still drawing closer, as if knowing would give me closure. I feared the possibilities, as pain ran through both, and they had truly suffered enough, as had I, and I was sick of it.


	14. With you or without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob tries his best to protect Alena, but is it enough?

Jacobs POV:

Her face looked ghostly and lost as we took to the streets of London, I could do nothing to take away her pain, nor my own. I could only hold to her hand, guiding her through the masses, so she didn’t lose herself, and so that I could remain grounded. Pulling her along with me there was much resistance, although she said nothing, her broken expression spoke for her.

When we reached the scene, I asked one of the rooks to watch her; she barely reacted, and didn’t fight me on it. I hated to leave her like this, but I had to do something, anything to make up for that madness, nothing would bring me close to even, but I had to at least try for her. She cared for the rooks in a way I didn’t quite understand, she was connected to them, and I felt glad that my connection was not so strong, or this would harder on me, I was struggling under the weight of enough regret. 

I stepped inside the hideout, my eyes widened; the amount of blood staining the walls was horrific. It looked like a massacre had occurred here; I staggered back as the flashbacks threatened to unnerve me. I gasped for air, feeling shaky on my feet, I felt a strange pressure upon my hand. I turned quickly to see Alena holding to my hand. Her eyes were misted over, I wanted to shield her from this, but once again she was the one supporting me. Her grip tightening upon my hand as her eyes took to the sheet placed over Karl in respect for both him, and to protect their sanity from what could only be a ghastly sight.

I found my strength with her steadying me “Alena no, don’t force yourself to witness such things, this man was your friend, recall him as such” I pleaded.

“He was, but I want to be here for you” she whispered, I barely heard her.

“I am here so you don’t have to be” I assured her, feeling stronger.

I called a rook to drag her free of the room, once she disappeared behind the door frame. I began toward the blood soaked bed, taking a shaky hand to the sheet. I took my hand to my mouth in disgust, I gaged. I could barely manage to keep my eyes on the mess that had once been a man. He looked as if he had been savaged by a wild animal, surely no human could have done this, but all clues, and evidence pointed to a human attacker, but what kind of human had such strength, who could be this crazed?  
I placed the sheet back over him as I could tell nothing more, and it was owed to him to rest in peace, and have a proper burial. A strange smell lingered by the body, I was unsure of its origins, but it smelt overly sweet, oddly familiar.  
I wondered out to find Alena now inconsolable, I took her from the poor confused and ill at ease rook, taking her into my arms, it strained my heart to hear her pained sobs, she truly cared for them, how had I ever suspected her as a cold hearted traitor, I felt a lingering guilt for misjudging her.

A memory clicked into place that sickly sweet smell reminded me of the asylum, it made sense that acts depraved as these would be the work of truly corrupted mind, I had to investigate, but without Alena. “Will you be ok to interview the witnesses without me?” I ventured.

“What happened to staying together?” she sniffled, her red eyes looking to me with suspicion as tears spilled over.

“You’re better with emotional people than me, I will probably say something inappropriate, and I would rather not do so” I pressed, trying to make it sound like it was for the best.

I wanted to console her, but this lead she would soon happen upon herself, and she was no capable of taking on such a beast, it was unlikely that I could, but my chances were remotely better at least. I wanted her safe; they would not take her from me.

I steeled my nerves as I made my way across the city, standing once again before this place. The shadow of the vast building daunting as it cast over me, I looked to the open windows, it almost looked abandoned. I had no idea as to where to start, but I could imagine such beasts would not be held upon the upper floors, such madness only thrived in the shadows, this I knew well. In the darkness madness can thrive, pain can drive one close to the brink, twisting our thoughts against us, then against the world, making it seem like a dangerous place. And once in the thrall of such madness one could either hide away, lash out, or fight it.

I took the steps down to the basement, the silence deafening. I had expected to hear howling madmen raging, but this was more of a concern. The deeper I wondered into the darkness I wondered, I began to wonder if I had been wrong, and it wouldn’t be the first time. A hushed voice emanating from the end of the corridor told me otherwise, I crept closer so I could hear these muttering be they ravings of a mad man or a clue as to what was going on here.  
“Another one died upon his third dose, damn it” The first man grumbled.

“Yes we need them to remain more stable”

“We need to keep experimenting; we will perfect this drug, and make the perfect solider that none will stand against” he almost sounded proud of himself.

“Yes Starrick is none too happy about the press our creations as he calls them are getting” the second warned.

“What does he expect this is no exact science, experiments such as these do not always go to plan. Are they not doing their job?”

“Yes they are focused enough to stick to the target given, but only like a wild dog picking up a scent, nothing like a rational man we can set upon the streets, or take before Starrick”

“Like I said, we have work to do, bring me the next volunteer”

“You know they are not volunteer’s doctor” the second man chided.

“I care not bring him to me”

I heard a man struggling, muffled screams through a gag echoed. Soon they fell silent; I knew this was my time to leave, before all hell broke loose.

“Did you hear that, I thought I heard something” the second man sounded suspicious.

“Don’t bother, our friend here will deal with anyone should it be more than your usual paranoia, let him loose”

Upon hearing this I stopped sneaking the halls which were now alike to a maze in the thick darkness, my sense of direction failing me. I could hear footsteps pounding behind me, followed by ragged breathing, they didn’t even sound human, and despite my curiosity I had no intention of looking behind me.

I found myself lost in this maze of corridors, staying only a second ahead of my crazed pursuer. My heart was straining to keep up this speed, I heard a voice call my name, and it came from above. A hand out stretched to me, I grabbed it pulling out of the dark back into the asylum. I was about to turn and thank my saviour, but I realised we were not alone, several blighters were closing in.

“Look what we found, two little assassins, shall we teach them not to trespass” their leader laughed.

A blighter shoulder barged me, knocking me back into whoever stood behind me, I regained my senses in time to see Alena struggling to hold to the edge of the hatch we had yet to close, she was struggling. I fought off the blighter, diving to give her my hand, but she disappeared into the darkness “No” I screamed.

My hand grasped desperately at thin air, my heart lurched. I couldn’t see her, or hear her; the panic began to rise within me. I was forced to waste valuable time on these fools, a blighter dragged me up throwing me to his colleagues “Deal with im” he laughed darkly.

“What about the girl?” the woman hissed.

“Oh she is as good as dead down there” he scoffed.

Those words widened my eyes, a rage burned within me. I dealt with them swiftly, not caring for the knocks I took as a result. I only cared about getting back to Alena. Finally the last of them was dealt with, battered and bruised I staggered toward the hatch, when a remaining blighter I thought dead slammed it shut. He laughed as he held to his side in pain, he would pay for that.

I leapt at him, taking my blade through his throat, not caring for his pain, or my own. I rushed back to the hatch, I pulled at it desperately, but it was wedged shut, it would not move. I felt helpless as her screams filled the corridor below, my mind raced as I ran toward the basement steps. I staggered down the steps calling out “It’s me you want”

He had my scent, so I hoped that would be enough to distract it from her. Descending back into the darkness to once again to be met with that fearful silence. I could only hope she was alive, if she was gone I would never forgive myself, and I may to fall to that insanity.


	15. In the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alena falls into darkness and finds that she must make a choice

Alena POV:

As I fell into the darkness, I was surprised just how deep it was, I could barely see my hand before my face. But I could hear something creeping around, the slow steps became heavy and fast, and before I could pull to my feet I was knocked to ground. I felt a hand grip my ankle and then proceed to drag me along the ground, as the material of shirt tore, so did my skin, the burning forced me to grit my teeth. 

I tried to grab at anything, but I wasn't stronger than my attacker, they wrenched me away from each corner I clung to, this only led to greater pain. I felt a panic rise within me forcing a scream from my lips, I not only felt my fear, I heard it echo through out these halls. I finally looked upon my attacker as we edged through a lit part of the corridor, my eyes widened, they were human but they were disfigured, someone had done something to them, their veins bulged , their eyes looked crazed.

It was in that moment that I thought I was dead, but as a voice called out, they dropped me, and ran off in search of the owner. The voice sounded out once more, my relief faded as I heard Jacob's voice reach me, the sinking feeling renewed. I forced myself up to my feet, to follow the beast back into the darkness. But I was no longer armed, I needed something. In my panic and haste, I did not hear the additional footsteps, I only felt a stab in neck, and the world faded away.

When I woke, I went to reach for my pained head but my arms would not move, I was restrained, my eyes clouded, so I could not see my captors, I could however hear them arguing with each other "Damn useless experiment expired before he could kill the intruder" he exclaimed in frustration.

"Wait a moment. I recognise this one, she is a traitor, Starrick would certainly forgive us if we hand her over to him. He wants to kill her himself, he may even give us more funding" he sounded positively giddy at the idea, this angered me, had I been able I would have hit him.

"What of the assassin?" the other man asked pointedly.

In the silence it seemed the second man was thinking, this did not give me solace or time to compose myself, it only added to the fear. I was trying to pull at the restraints, but I couldn't get my fingers to function, it was frustrating, and panic inducing.

Suddenly the silence broke with an exclamation "We can set her on him, I don't do dirty work, only science. Starrick wants the assassins out of his hair, just give her one dose, it seems the thrid one is the killer"

They wanted to make me one of those things, and turn me only Jacob, the very thought horrified me. I pulled wildly at the restraints but whatever they had already dosed me with made me sluggish and weak, so I could not manage to break free. I heard the click of a finger tapping glass, hands forced to hold me down as I failed pathetically against them, the needle stung as they found a vein to destroy me, the foul liquid flooded into my blood.

It was only after they pumped that poison into my veins was I freed, I dropped to ground as the agony intensified, I felt as if fire now ran through my veins. I screamed holding to my head, as the pain seemed to rush everywhere, my head pounded. The pain dulled as my veins throbbed and my heart lurched, I began to feel strange, my muscules tensed, I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. The blood rush became a clearing a pumping, it was not mine but it was close.

"Kill him" my captor pointed to Jacob while placing a bloodied rag in my face like I was a bloodhound, but the smell seemed to awaken my senses and focus them. My eyes now set upon Jacob who was barely conscious, now looking to me as he slowly backed away, holding his hands up defensively, and the horror was clear on his face, it was this that pained me the most while I was still rational in my thoughts. 

I tried to fight back the poison now pumping through my stressed system, my heart was pumping at speed giving the poison swift travel to take its course. I held in place as I heard Jacob race from the room, his footsteps reverberated in my strangely enhanced hearing. I was drenched in sweat, as I slowly felt myself slipping away. It became like watching through the eyes of another, I sounded inhuman, I could scarcely believe it was me.

My mind seemed to cloud and the only impulse I felt was to follow my order, follow the smell of that blood, the blood lust became so strong I felt my feet as if compelled give chase after Jacob. I could smell his blood, the trail led me up to the to floor of the building, he raced round another corner trying to lose me, but the corner only led to a dead end. 

"Alena no please, you know me, I love you" he pleaded with wide eyes as I ran at him, but I did not attack him as all demanded of me. 

I used all the will I had and I did the only thing my simplified mind would allow, I jumped through the open window, crashing the ground. I could not pull back up, I felt the pain renewed. As I cried face to ground, one clear thought came to me before I lost consciousness at least if I died I had done one last good thing.


	16. At your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob struggles to remain at Alena's side

I had never seen such a transformation, my beautiful Alena becoming a monster that you could barely imagine even your worst nightmares. I had thought I was done for when she charged, her by passing me and leaping out the open window somehow managed to frighten me more, the sickening thud of her crashing to ground shot through my chest. I climbed down the side of the building almost losing my own footing in my haste to get to her. When I pulled up to her side, she was a bloody mess, but she looked more like the woman I was beginning to allow myself to love. I lifted her not caring for the escaping twisted scientists who would indeed pay but Alena was my main concern. I lifted her, thankfully she was breathing steadily, that strange transformation may have saved her life in the fall. I rushed her to the nearest doctor, he looked her over, testing for any sign of internal injury while I looked on my jaw tight and eyes wide.

"This is nothing short of a miracle. No broken bones, the bruising will take some time to subside but it seems your friend is the luckiest woman alive, to be unscathed, so strange and amazing" he marvelled.

I was thankful, I could breathe without the pain in my chest again. I took to her side, holding to her hand as her body recovered from the poison and the fall, she had suffered so much, and again given the chance to turn upon me under the influence of mind-altering substances and still she would not do so, I wondered if I deserved such unwavering devotion, I wondered if she would be better of without me, away from this life. It that brief moment I allowed myself the fearful thought of running away from her and this suffocating love, the idea of letting someone get close and risking losing them felt almost unbearable. I tried to level my breathing as I sat with this heavy feeling, I wanted to escape but I would not leave her side, so I had to remain uneasy, my grip upon her hand tighter than necessary.

This reminded me of the fearful wait at our father's side, despite all of our differences, watching him waste to an illness, helpless at his bedside tore at me. And now sitting here waiting for Alena to open her eyes and look at me, utter my name, so I could know that she was ok, until that moment I would be held in the icy grip of fear. This fear brought all manner of horrors to mind, and each time I tried to effect them with reason, they regrouped and pressed harder upon my weary mind.

I must have drifted into an easy slumber, as I was shocked awake when Alena jolted upright, her eyes wide, she turned to me, she seemed to relax upon seeing me until the pain hit her. Her scream hurt my ears and shocked the doctor who was busy with paper work. I felt useless and helpless, nothing I could do would ease her pain, I had to hold back and let the doctor do his part. Eventually she seemed to calm down, still in pain but lessened.

"I am so glad I didn't hurt you" she strained, a weak sigh of relief escaping her lips.

"Bloody insane, you could have killed yourself" I scolded her, despite her agony I was furious at her rash action, ignoring the nagging feeling of hypocrisy.

"Better than killing you, I couldn't have live with such a thing. It was an unbearable state of mind, it felt so wild and strange" she forced through gritted teeth, holding back the tears of pain threating to surface.

"It was rather frightening on my side to" I added tentatively as I worried it would offend her to hear it.

"I know, I saw the result for myself. Did you kill the doctors?" she stressed.

"That was the last thing on my mind" I added with a mild annoyance that she would think that mattered more to me.

"Jacob" she tried to chide but her pain didn't give any strength to her words.

"Don't be ridulcuolus, would you have done the same?" I pressed knowing I had her with this one, a smug smile across my face.

She had no response, I knew the answer, so no more needed to be said. I waited at her bedside, I winced every time I bore witness to her agony, the severe bruising took a long time for the bruising to even pale from her skin. But in that time we had grown closer, it still frightened me but I felt powerless to stop the feeling as it always drew me back to her despite my fear. 

Evie was aggrieved to shoulder the burden of tracking the piece of Eden and hold back Starrick, this is were she by mistake let slip how invaluable the rooks had been, you could not remove the smug smile from my face, and when I told Alena she was amused, and shared in that small little victory, so rare was it these days that Evie owned a mistake be it intentional or not, she had let slip she was wrong.

Alena kept pressing myself, Henry and Evie to track the scientists who had destroyed her dear friend, and almost killed her, she seemed almost obsessive, but I suppose healing and bed bound all she had were her thoughts, so she had to focus upon something, and this was her focus, and she remained unwavering. I did not wish to let her return to them, it still remained unknown as to whether that poison had any long term effects, it remained to be seen, and her risking a possible second dose in my eyes was suicidal. I never told her I had tracked them myself, and that Evie and I would be the ones to take care of this, we were the better trained, it would be safer for us to find them before they caused any more damage.

I left her side that night, kissing her forehead as she drifted into a haze, releasing her hand with care. I walked away from her, looking back briefly to assure myself she was indeed asleep. I held in the doorway "Henry please watch over her, and be careful, Evie would never forgive me if something should happen to you"

His cheeks flushed, and he continued to feign ignorance, I sighed but smiled to myself, I was more observant and less foolish than they realised. I had not been delirious with joy upon realising they were becoming close, as I feared the only constant in my life ,the only one I had ever relied upon would be taken from me, but Alena heed me see they deserved happiness, as did I. Accepting that she would be there for me, and that I wasn't alone was still hard to believe, but I was taking the risk, and it scared me more than any man, woman or mad scientist ever could.

"You look a little shaken brother" Evie remarked from the shadows.

"Never better dear sister, was that concern in your voice, wonders will never cease" I smirked, the humor all be it dry and not my best dispelled the edge I was feeling.

Once we began talking of missions, and tactics my fear took a back seat, Alena was safe, and the men who had hurt her, and my rooks would pay for their crimes.

"I am glad you asked for my aid" Evie smiled.

I begrudged going to her but Alena was worth losing a small measure of pride "You know I had no choice" I remarked.

The softness in her eyes told me she knew better, and I was glad I didn't have to say it as I dare not risk slipping into any sentiment, as that would bring back the fears, and worries that plagued me, and I needed to be focused. We nodded to each other, and set off toward the scientists new base of operations, we had to weary as god knows what we would encounter there. 

I had detailed my account to Evie and Henry at first they didn't believe me, but given the caution and care we took in our approach, I knew my words had finally been heeded, and I was glad of it.


	17. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for Jacob to return is a nightmare for Alena

I awoke under the watchful eyes of Henry. He smiled weakly. I looked about me to find the chair in which Jacob had taken up residence was empty, there was no warm hand holding tightly to mine. No sight of Evie told me something was going on. I turned back to Henry with a look of suspicion. I narrowed my eyes.

"Ah, yes you are wondering where Jacob is? He told me to tell you he would be back soon, and that you weren't to worry."

Henry knew me well enough to know I wouldn't accept that. I forgot the pain momentarily as I attempted to pull up, the pain surged through me as a cruel reminder that I was incapacitated, and that I was truly lucky to have lived. I cried out in pain, but the strain of my screams only inflicted greater torment upon my broken body. The bruising was severe. I dropped back down defeated to my pillow. The sweat glazed my forehead, so simply motion felt like over exerting myself, this did not bode well. I gingerly turned my head to Henry. Still a little weary from the pain. "It is too dangerous for them alone." I strained.

"I do not mean to offend, but what possible help could you provide in your current state. Evie and Jacob know what they are doing. It is the first time I heard Jacob speak of caution." Henry smiled to himself. As that was out of character for Jacob to not only be cautious but to warn others meant he understood the gravity of the situation.

It was a poor comfort to me that Jacob knew what kind of danger he was in, I could only take something from the fact that at least he was not alone. It must have been difficult for him to ask his sister for aid, at least someone was watching his back.  
I turned my head toward the ward, assessing how far the way out was from the exit. Could I bear the immense pain it would cause to make a break for it? And how would I distract Henry long enough? How could I not cry out in pain without alerting the staff on hand?

I could see two nurses attending to each patient in turn. One had a distant look in her eye, working on autopilot. The other was attentive and caring. noticing all that was going around her. She would be the problem. It was evident who out of the two nurses had been here longer, you could just see in her glazed eyes that she had seen so much that to remain connected, as it would be too much.  
The other patients were of no concern, all had injuries that would at least prevent them following after me. I felt a small measure of guilt for assessing them all in such a manner, but this had been the way I been taught to think now, it was the only way I would manage to get out of that front door.

"Henry?" I croaked.

"Yes?" His kind eyes widened as he awaited what I wanted to ask, or for any aid, I may need.

"Could you get me water. My throat is so dry, it burns." I stated taking a hand gingerly to my throat to emphasize the pain.

He pulled up slowly, and wondered over to one of the nurses and pointed to me. Damn it, she was coming over. Luckily he had picked the one who was barely paying attention. The only time her eyes had sparked was when Henry approached her, she smiled sweetly at him and hung upon his every word. This I could possibly use to my advantage.

"Your friend seems to think you will attempt to make a break for it." She smiled widely thinking it ridiculous. "You realize that you're lucky to be alive. And even more of a miracle that that pretty face of yours will heal."

A ring of annoyance tinged the words pretty face. I thought if I could plant the seed now, she could act as the distraction for me to escape. "He is only my friend," I assured her in a hoarse voice.

She nodded lightly as if she was unfussed, but her eyes were telling, now set upon poor Henry as if he were prey. I felt a little remorse for playing about with her feelings, and possibly putting poor henry in what would be an awkward predicament. But all I could think about was getting out of here.

I was worried for Jacob and Evie, there would not just be one of these maddened beasts wondering that facility, they would be testing on as many subjects as was viable. They had given them all numbers, I had seen the mark cut into their skin. The fact that the number carved into my bicep was 37 disturbed me, as it meant that 36 test subjects had preceded me, we were not people to them. The agony they must have endured and inflicted disgusted me. I had seen both sides of the horror, I had barely held on to a piece of myself.

The nurse smiled shyly as Henry returned. "Thank you. It is much appreciated."

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, Henry was blissfully unaware. He had already returned his gaze to me, her weak attempt at flirtation was lost upon him. I was mildly amused as she stormed away haughtily as if she had never been treated in such a fashion before. This seemed to dampen her ardor, and with that, my distraction was gone.

"Alena do you think me foolish? Do you think I want to sit and wait while Evie and Jacob risk life and limb?" He stressed. Sighing heavily.

"How do you do it? I feel so powerless. I am so restless, I can't stand it." I strained. I only owned the hopelessness as it seemed as if I had little choice. I desperately wanted to be at Jacobs side, I wanted to assure no harm came to him.

What was I to do? Lie here and let my panicked mind run over all the possible horrific scenarios, my chest tightened. This was impossible.

"Alena. I know it is a struggle, each time she leaves I worry. But I also have faith in her ability. Do you not have faith in Jacob?"

"Of course I do." I cried. The force of the words winded me with a new rush of pain. I gasped for air. Everything hurt. I balled the sheet in my hands in an attempt to settle the pain but it only created more, there was no escaping the physical pain. The psychological pain was to inescapable. Tears coursed down my temples.

The agony slowly faded to a dull constant ache. "I trust him. But I have seen the damage these things can do, they turned me into one. You feel your mind slipping, all control is lost. It was terrifying. I know they need my help." I stressed looking up at Henry.

I could see all I had said had done little to settle his own frayed nerves, I felt guilty for scaring him, but I couldn't lie here and wait, it was maddening,

"But what can we do?" Henry stated in a despairing voice. He looked so defeated.

"I need to get out of here. I will think of something." I pleaded. I already had a plan, but I know if I told Henry he would not be on board with it, but it would be my risk to take.

"No. You need your rest, you need to recover." He added firmly as if he had seen sense after a moment of madness.

I would find a way to escape, I had to. I could not wait here knowing all I knew of what they would face, the fear stealing my breath held a greater terror than any psychical pain could. I had to do something or die trying.

I feigned resting, closing my dry eyes. But I could find no peace, my mind was too alert. If I could rest I knew I would only be tortured in my dreams, the horror of the beast chasing me down, then becoming the beast chasing the twins down.  
I opened my eyes slowly peering up at Henry who was not feigning sleep, he was truly exhausted. I pulled up slowly. Evey nerve in my body screamed, I barely held to the anguished cry threating to escape. Tears coursed down my cheeks as I found my feet, every muscle struggled to move. I moved so slowly. I felt the strain getting to me as I neared the door.

The rain hammering down burned my skin as it hit, like a thousand tiny pins that stabbed at me relentlessly. I had barely taken one step when I felt an arm take around my waist with care. A body supporting me. "Alena please see sense. I know what your feeling, but this time you must wait for him." Henry pleaded hoping there was a semblance of sanity left within me.

The scream I had been holding back came out in a strangled sob, as I wept for the pain and fear that coursed through me. "Henry I don't want to loose him, I couldn't stand it."

"I know." He pulled me into a gentle embrace, both needing comfort. Both fearing for those we loved, feeling so helpless waiting.


	18. A dangerous experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Evie make their way to the warehouse that is indicated by sources to be where the scientists have taken to.

**Jacob POV:**

Evie and I made our way in silence toward the warehouse used to experiment upon these poor blighters, I never thought a day would come when I felt for them after all I had seen them do to London, but this was inhuman, this was cruel. This place was a distance from the city, a secluded fortress surrounded by woods, so should a mistake escape they had a chance to recover it before anything could lead back to them, or shed light upon their vile practices. They thought themselves scientists, they were nothing but butchers.

  
I looked to Evie scouting ahead of me. "Evie, we must stay together." I chided, recalling the beasts these poor people became.

  
"I can look after myself," She returned with a confidence. She would not be so sure of herself had she seen what I had seen. 

  
"What is it that you have told me? I am reckless, I do not think. Dear sister it is you who is walking my path now, I know what I saw and they are truly dangerous." I repeated my warning to her. Her eyes widened. "Do not give me that look, they tore a large and tougher man to shreds, can you imagine the strength that takes? I will not...let them continue this vile work."

  
"Jacob? did you just say something sensible? something we agree on? I am shocked." She pretended to check her forehead for fever. I raised my eyes, shaking my head.

  
For the first time in a long time, we had agreed on something and it was not in jest. It was strange to not just be running in without a thought, I had others to worry about. I was no longer risking alone, it was a heavy burden, a pressure on my chest, I feared for Alana, I feared for Evie, and even myself against one of these things.

  
The warehouse was no longer just a dot upon the horizon, the vast building was taking shape. It was going to be a maze to navigate, so many ways in which an assailant could come at you. I tightened my grip upon my kukri knowing I would have to be swift and cut deep at a moment’s notice. I was armed to the teeth, blades, ammunition for my pistol. I had never been so methodical, but I had no choice, this was the most dangerous mission I had ever been upon, the risks were high.

  
There were guards up on the gates, two snipers, obviously to put down anything that managed to escape the grips of the mad scientists within. I let Evie take point as her aim with a pistol was sharper than mine, not that I would be telling her that, her ego was inflated enough by my asking for aid. That annoying knowing smile crossed her lips as her bullets found their mark swift and silent, their fall, however, was not so peaceful. As they dropped with a thud to ground. We awaited a response, holding to the shadows. Two brutes cautiously stepped outside, searching the darkness for signs of intruders.

  
It was my turn to take the lead, I tightened my grip on my kukri. One man dropped to the ground without a fight, choking on his own blood. The second however was now aware of me, his eyes upon me. He readied himself, throwing a well-calculated fist, just grazing my chin, I held my stance. Taking the blade into his side, he was strong but slow, his guard was not swift enough. He staggered as I removed the blade, holding to his side he tried once more lunging for me, only to find the end of my assassins blade lodged in his throat. He gasped, his eyes wide. He dropped forward upon me, his limp weight I struggled to cast aside.

  
Evie took peered through the gate, and then signaled that there were no current enemies in range, so we continued toward the complex. As we drew closer you could hear there were signs of life, but none of which were human. Their growls, cries and desperate shakes at the bars that held back the beasts within. I rarely saw Evie shaken, but when she set her eyes upon the beasts in cages, she audibly gasped; her hand took to her mouth, her eyes wide and frightened. She hid it well when she turned to me, but I had already seen her true reaction, it was understandable. These were not like any men you have seen, their eyes blood red, their muscles and veins bulged to abnormal sizes. They towered over you, their eyes wild, spittle marked the corners of their mouths twisted in snarls.

  
The bars were barely holding but it was not them who we needed to stop for the moment, the brains had to be destroyed before the brawn. No more of these beasts would be released upon the innocent populace or my rooks. It was difficult to hold to stealth as it did not evade the senses of the maddened beasts, like guard dogs they cried out our arrival. We had to rely on speed and the element of surprise while we still held it. But as we surveyed the windows we noticed they were all barred, to keep the beasts caged. I was grumbling softly under my breath when Evie whispered.

  
"They are conducting experiments on a large scale, correct?" I nodded. "So they must have vents upon the roof and throughout the building."

  
"Shall we?" I stated looking up.

  
Pointing the rope launcher toward a ledge that looked strong enough, it caught the edge, I pulled upon the rope just to assure myself it wouldn't snap midway. It held, so I released the lever and took to the air, landing with little grace but holding my footing. Evie was creeping toward the sniper upon the roof, cutting her throat before she even knew she was there, lowering her carefully this time so as not to alert the beasts lurking with the building, god knows how many they had.

Evie was creeping toward the sniper upon the roof, cutting her throat before she even knew she was there, lowering her carefully this time so as not to alert the beasts lurking with the building, god knows how many they had.

  
Evie took to the first vent, covering her mouth, eyes watering, she shook her head. There were three main vents, two were too close to the source to be safe, the third was further across, there were no eye watering vapors rising, it was the safest option, not that we had many.

  
Evie lowered herself inside, I followed after. It was a slow and uncomfortable trek until we found a grate, knocking it free required some force. We dropped into a bloodied room, dried blood coated the floor and tables, the resting place of those experiments that expired. The smell was foul, but I held back the bile rising. We took care to make our footsteps light, making our way through this warehouse of horrors. Most of the rooms smelt of death and held a stony silence that chilled me to the bone.

  
The deeper we drew into the darkness, the more I feared the place abandoned. A distant light and murmur gave me hope, but I knew we still had to be careful. Drawing to the wall, myself and Evie listened intently to the madness leaving the lips of the supposed men of science. "Here to what is sure to be the greatest discovery in science to date?"

  
They had the Gaul to congratulate themselves for this barbarism, destroying a person, making them beast like. I had heard enough, these two would pay for their crimes against humanity with their own blood. I pressed my hand lightly to the door, I wondered what trap they had set, they could not possibly be so egotistical to think they were beyond reach, and beyond retribution. Surely the beasts had turned upon them more than once, I looked at them, their backs to us, it could not be so easy. There was an almost imperceptible tripwire just before us. I pointed it out to Evie, we both stepped over it with care. I threw a blade to test the field, nothing but a metal plate held it at bay, but the resounding noise it made alerted them to my presence.

  
They both turned, eyes set upon me. Evie had taken to the shadow to spring upon them while they focused upon me. "We expected you would return to us, Mr. Frye. We are prepared this time."

  
"And you brought company step out of the shadows my dear." The second man called in unpleasant high pitch that made my skin crawl.

  
"You are not scientists, this is an affront to science. You advance nothing by turning men into beasts."

  
"Ah but we do Miss Frye, we have made discoveries you could never dream of, pushed the human body to its limits and beyond. Our newest discoveries retain enough cognitive ability to take orders, as you will both see. Kill them."

  
"Do not worry this is science, the first field test of their ability in a fight." He stated gleefully.

  
The beast had a similar stature of its brothers, and yet it seemed more level and focused than the wild beast I had already had been unlucky enough to encounter. It lunged for me, swift enough to catch my shoulder as I shifted to dodge, dragging me back before it. My shoulder was twisted at an agonizing angle, I pulled my pistol free, firing all 6 bullets into its chest as I didn't have the luxury of aiming higher as it began to lift me. The bullets were like bee stings to this thing before me, they seemed only to fuel its rage as is growled. My eyes widened, as it drew back it's free hand. Evie fired around to its head, forcing it to drop me suddenly as it scrambled out of range, skulking into the shadows. I recovered myself hoping I was swift enough.

  
I pulled up to see Evie eyeing the shadows wearily, both professors looked on intently. I was about to turn my pistol upon them when the beast must have spotted me charging me off my feet, as I saw the ground coming toward me, and felt the pain of the impact radiate throughout my body. Winded I gasped, scrambling to my feet with difficulty as pain and shock disorientated me. I finally managed to turn, hearing Evie firing her pistol, most of her bullets missed the beast rushing into the shadow.   
We had to put this thing down before it got too close again, so far it had just been testing us. I saw a flash as the beast got the drop upon Evie, I was across the room swiftly, managing to lodge my blade into its skull, breaking through was tough, but upon the second push I heard a crack, and the blade sunk in deep. I prayed it was the beasts skull and nothing else. When Evie dragged herself free, I sighed with relief. I dragged the blade free, the beast slumped forward, then moved no more. An average person wouldn't stand a chance against such a monster, and neither would I had I been alone.

  
"You will pay for that!" one of the scientists exclaimed in fury. He pulled a lever, which we could only assume had freed the beasts that still lived. Before we were set upon we walked toward the scientists.

  
"No, you can't do this, our legacy will live on." One of them cried as he tried to run. 

  
Evie gave chase, while I looked at the man before me. He narrowed his eyes "Common beasts like you could never appreciate such work, it is beyond your comprehension."

  
"This ends here," I stated, grabbing him by the throat, forcing the blade in swiftly, I was sick of hearing him speak.

  
I wiped my handkerchief in the blood spilling forth, I could not bring myself to pray this man rest in peace after the damage he caused.

  
The beasts had wasted no time in charging into this room, four of the wild beasts looked to us, closing in slowly like predators. Too many for us to take, I looked around, the only way out was the way in, and it was boobytrapped still.

"Ideas?" I called to Evie.

  
"These chemicals are flammable, but I couldn't guess how dangerous they would be set alight," she warned me.

"It's all we have got, you ready to run." I turned to her.

She nodded while reloading her pistol, then we both charged to the door. She turned quickly, the liquid burned brightly before exploding, we barely managed to escape the blast, luckily only glass shattered over us. Only one beast appeared to have evaded the blade, but ran into the trap, impaling him upon crude spikes.

  
We did not look back as we raced out of the complex, but we had to be sure the place burnt to the ground. Finding a lit lamp outside we threw it inside, watching the flames slowly take hold. It the flame had begun slowly but soon engulfed the whole warehouse in flame, we saw and heard no beasts escape. We circled once to assure ourselves no fresh footprints other than our own left the building.   
Once we were as sure as we could be, we slowly walked away from the smoldering building.

  
"For once, you were not exaggerating about the size of your opponent, they were truly monstrous. I hope that is the last of this madness."

  
"I hope so too. Let us return to the hospital, best place for us." I smiled to myself, hoping the damage to my shoulder was fixable.

  
It was a long journey, mine and Evie's relationship was a little strained, this had been the first mission in some time we had worked well together. We did manage to engage in small talk to prevent the journey back being completely awkward.  
Walking into the hospital, we found the bed that Alana had been in empty, Henry unconscious upon the ground. Evie took over to check upon him, while I looked for clues. No sign of a struggle, it was instead strangely tidy, as if the bed had never been slept in. I found a note protruding from the pillow. It had my name scrawled across the front.

  
I opened it with trepidation. 

* * *

  
_Dear Jacob,_

  
_I was both shocked and pleased to find the traitor without her Frye guard dogs, you will now be the one to find the artifact for me. As you will find that it is the only thing that can save her. As you may not be aware that the drug tested upon her have many side effects, she may have survived the fall but she will not live much longer unless you bring me the artefact to heal her. Her life for my destiny, it is a fair trade._

  
_Your friend_

  
_Crawford Starrick._

* * *

  
I crumpled the letter in my hand, balling my hands into fists, shaking with anger. Damn it, I couldn't keep her safe. I felt frustrated, the pain burned in my muscles as I tensed. I couldn't, I wouldn't lose another person I loved. If I did this I would have to lie to Evie, as if I told her I would get that line 'Don't let personal feelings get in the way of a mission', and I didn't care to hear it. So I could tell her nothing, she wouldn't hand over her research to me without question. This artifact meant nothing to me, Alana meant so much more.   


	19. Against my will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alena finds herself in Starrick's company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY DARK AND THE VIOLENCE IS DESCRIPTIVE.

When I woke the pain had not abated, but now a new nausea flooded my mind. I could barely recall the events that had transpired. I tried to take my hands to my head but I found I could not move them. This forced me to cast my eyes down. I could see what looked like restraints bound to my wrists attached to a bed.

A voice added the throb in my head, “I do apologize for such restraint my dear but you made it necessary.” 

I turned to see a tall, slender man, well-groomed mustache. His hair the only thing seemingly out of place, the calm veneer he held was masking the distaste of my company. But I could a sneer curling the edge of his lips, revealing the dark intent. 

“Starrick I assume. What do you want?” I strained.

“Yes, the very same. I am glad to see that my reputation precedes itself. I want your Jacob to fetch the artifact for me. I had hoped you would hand him over to us, but this is even better. Now I need not do any of the work but reap my just reward.”

“You bastard, he won’t do a thing for you.” I hissed. Wincing as my throat burned.

“Oh won’t he, we need only watch and wait. And you are going to help me destroy the twins once and for all,” he declared as if he was speaking to some unknown audience.

“Over my dead body.” I spat, pained by the vehemence. 

“It may indeed come to that my dear. Before those two wretches destroyed my base, I came into possession of what remained of the formula. I recall them telling me the third dose is a death sentence. How many have you had? One I believe so it is time for your second dose. You can be of use in your time here and clean up a little mess for me.”  
My eyes widened as a blighter approached me needle in hand, I tried to back away forgetting the restraints until the pulled me back down. I raged against them despite the pain it caused me. I cried out as pulled my sleeve back and the needle pierced my arm. I felt cold, as the silence swallowed me up, I prayed that I would still have the strength to fight. The fire in my veins soon followed, the silence broke to my rabid screams. I felt myself fading. The injuries left me too weary to fight. Soon I was seeing the world more clearly; every sound and smell reached me. I could smell fear in mass. The sweat and energy of it was like a rush to me. I tried to fight it, trying to think rationally. I was guided like a dog to a cellar, and told to deal with the innocents within. The door locked behind me. I wanted to charge at the door but instead I found myself descending into the darkness.

I tried desperately to hold back, but their piercing screams hurt my heightened senses. I swear I only turned to tell them to be quiet, but all that left my mouth was a fearsome growl. The man before me in a blind panic tried to push me away, and I caught his arm to stop him not realizing my strength, and his agonized screams told me I had done more damage than intended. I dropped his arm to ground. Had I just done that? I had torn his arm free with a simple motion and now the thick metallic smell of blood filled my senses triggering a blood lust. Chaos ensued until nothing but a bloody mess remained of those who had been in the cellar, their screams had long faded.

The poison within my veins began to weaken its hold, the glory of the hunt, the joy of the kill faded and I was left with utter disgust and shame. The blood staining my hands, brought tears to my eyes. The tacky blood in my mouth registered upon my tongue causing me to be violently sick. My stomach twisted with the horror of what lay before me, the disbelief that it had been me who had committed such a barbaric act. How could I live with such a thing now weighing heavily upon my conscience? Did I even deserve to live?

I raged against myself, why couldn’t I control it this time? Had it been due to being like a caged animal? Those poor innocent people, I couldn’t even tell how many had been down here. The memory was merely a blur of blood and screams. I was thankful on some small level that true horror of it I could not recall, I did not wish to relive such a nightmare vividly. But the memory would never leave me it was scarred into my mind, what had I become?

I wanted to get out of here, the smell of blood was still thick upon the air, the bile rose in my throat once more. I felt the fear and panic grow within me. My heart hammered in my chest. “Let me out!” I screamed in a broken desperate voice.

I raced up the steps and banged against the harsh wood of the locked door, it hurt but I was desperate to get away from the nightmare. I continued to scream until the door opened. I was finally release from my hell, I crashed to ground, I cried out in pain both psychical and mental anguish. I cried until the lump in throat held back the sound of my sobs, I continued to cry silently.

I was dragged up from the ground by a blighter, who looked at me like I was a pathetic creature. And he was right, I was. He forced me forward, dragging me into a room. I looked toward the bath before me barely noticing my clothes being stripped from me. I felt numb, drifting into a daze. He pushed into the water, then under it. I hoped he would hold me here, but he dragged me back up and I was allowed to live. I wondered what purpose they had for me? He dressed me. “Boss doesn’t wants to be stuck with you in that stated.

I felt wrong in this dress. I was all made up to look like a lady. I was no lady and he was merely masquerading as a gentleman. He had the polite veneer, never did his own dirty work to avoid staining his hands but he was still a monster, he cared so little for people he saw them as disposable and to be used. I scowled as I was forced into the front room. Starrick was sitting behind his desk a sickly smile cut across his despicable face.

“Well you did better than I could have imagined my dear. I can’t wait to set you upon the twins.” He sounded so cheerful at the prospect it infuriated me.

“You sick bastard, how could you?” I cried knowing he didn’t give a damn, but I did. If I had the energy I would have rung his neck, but the damage was done. I was weak, and still severely bruised.

“I would store that attitude my dear lest I have to have you silenced,” He warned.

“I will not show respect to a man who deserves none.” I hissed definitely.

“If you insist. Silence her,” he ordered.

It was the only thing I could do, a pathetic attempt to regain the control I had lost. I was shaking with rage when I felt hands take to my wrists. I struggled in vein, as my energy ebbed away I could barely remain conscious. Bound and gagged. I was forced to sit and wait as he blackmailed poor Jacob into doing his dirty work. I hoped that Evie would be the voice of reason and stop him from any rash action, I would rather die that aid this monster in any way.

The silence that followed left me to my fearful thoughts, I had not been able to control the madness, what would I do to Jacob and Evie? It did not bear to think about. I could do nothing but wait, the sound of his ravings was the only thing to break the silence. I slumped back and drifted in the void, I had no will or energy to fight. I could only hope someone would put me out of my misery before I hurt another innocent.


	20. The perfect crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob sets about stealing Evie and Henry's research to get Alena back.

I had not heard a word Evie and Henry had been saying the entire carriage ride back to the shop, as they were like background noise to me. I could only recall those cold and calculating words upon that letter in my pocket, over and over again. I was aware of my heart beating heavily in my chest, the blood pumping loudly in my ears. The absence of Alena at my side sent a chill through me. I stepped out of the carriage following after Evie and Henry hoping I was nodding at all the right moments. I now had to steal their research from under their noses. First I had to get them to leave here without me.   
They were throwing a myriad of questions at me and I wasn’t hearing a one. A slap across the shoulder was the only thing that snapped me from the concerns weighing heavily upon my mind. 

“Jacob, I know it’s a shock but please focus.” Evie stressed.

I know she meant well but the last thing I needed was her judgement, I would suffer enough of that later.

I gritted my teeth holding back the urge to retaliate, instead I suggested, “Could you and Henry please return to the hospital, you are better at searching for clues than I, better eye for detail. I will get my rooks to begin searching London. Together I am assured we will find something.”

“Should we not stay together given…” 

I stopped Evie mid-sentence holding up my hand and sighing with exasperation. “Evie, please just do this for me. It is difficult for me to think straight, I need space to think. Do this for me. For Alena.”

I felt bad for pressing upon her conscience but I had to do this whether I liked it or not. Evie’s way would get Alena killed, our relationship was strained enough already and it wouldn’t survive a hit like that. Evie conceded to my logic. 

“I suppose if we cover more ground our chances may improve. Fine, I will find you the moment we discover anything,” she assured me with a gentle smile which only made me feel worse.  
They both hugged me upon leaving, I remained rigid. I was about to do something underhanded, it felt wrong to feign sentimentality beforehand. 

I waited rooted to the spot. I took a deep breath when I was assured they weren’t returning to check upon me. I rounded the counter and began to search for my sister and Henry’s notes, as I rifled through his possessions like a common thief I reminded myself of what and whom I was doing this for. I know if the roles were reversed Alena would do it for me, she had already shown her devotion to me and I wanted to demonstrate mine, I would not let her die. I couldn’t lose anyone else. I could hear the words “don’t let emotions affect the mission” echo through my mind as I lay my hand to the latch of a hidden cabinet. I had no time for finesse and I needed to make it look like a Templar had ransacked the place. I used the rope dart to break the lock, and grabbed the notebook which was brimming with additional papers. My sister’s enthusiasm for knowledge often led to her penchant for neatness being neglected. A fleeting smile crossed my face, making me stop temporarily before I pressed upon myself that Alena was more valuable than some stupid artefact, father had been as obsessed as my sister. I hoped their fates were not intertwined as well.

I rifled through a few pages to assure myself this was what I was looking for. Crudely drawn images and notes made in haste, there were mentions of the shroud. It was the right book, I tucked in under my coat. I felt ashamed as I tore up the shop to cover the evidence of my own crime. When I left it truly looked as though a break in had indeed occurred.

I was met at the door by a detestable looking blighter, very weaselly. “You Jacob?” he remarked wheezing heavily.

I eyed him suspiciously before nodding. I kept my eyes upon him. He added, “Make the drop here, or your little bitch dies.” He hissed, dangling a map in my face.

I felt a flash of anger take me and I grabbed him by his collar, pulling back my fist ready to take my frustrations out on him. He strained, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

His eyes were bulging; his face was red from my ever tightening grip. I was surprised I was able to let him go, I wanted to ring his neck but I had to do this for Alena.

He sulked off. As I walked out and cast my eyes cast to ground as I had no need to meet anyone’s gaze, I had somewhere to be. I knocked into someone and heard a small voice call after me, but I did not have the time for manners or apologies.

I wandered deep into what remained of the blighter’s territory and waited in the strange courtyard that was the assigned meeting place. The stone was cold against my palms. I straightened then grasped my fingers tightly to the stone, hoping it wouldn’t be long until a blighter noticed me. I leant upon the wall, I could no longer think upon it, I couldn’t torture myself, so I stared into the distance and focused upon listening for anyone approaching.

I soon heard heavy footsteps upon the ground and I could tell there was more than one set. This forced me to look up. I saw a large group of blighters approaching me, more than I had expected. Fuck, what kind of fool was I? This was a bloody trap. I had been too lost in my fear to see it. I could only guess that this must have been some kind of revenge Starrick promised them. Well, I wouldn’t go down without a fight. I pulled the note book free from my coat, and held it to ransom. “Take another step and your boss’ answers go up in flames.” I hissed.

“We don’t give a damn about that. We are here to make you bleed. Your gang has taken so many of mine, friends and even bloody family. Oh you’re going to pay.” He clicked his knuckles to show how ready he was for this fight.

I had no way out. I had broken my rope launcher on the latch earlier, so now the only escape was past them. I sighed heavily. Well I guess I had proven Evie right, my reckless behavior and my tactics helped no one and not even myself in this instance. I could only take down as many of them as I could before I was overwhelmed. I readied myself, casting a last thought to Alena. “I am sorry.” I whispered.

“Don’t worry you will be.” The man who I assumed to be the blighter’s leader assured me as he overheard my whisper.

He was slender, his eyes dark and fixed upon me. His stern expression gave his aged and battle-scarred face a mildly intimidating appearance. I tucked the book back inside my coat readying myself. The leader held still as his blighters rushed forth from behind him, his face was lost to a sea of rabid animals coming toward me. I couldn’t even tell who I was hitting when I threw out the hidden blades; all I could feel was them meeting a wall of flesh and plunging in. I could however feel each punch thrown that I was unable to dodge. I was surrounded. They were all close enough to throw a punch and all taking their shots at once. There was no fair engagement; this was intended to be an execution. I had to stay upon my feet, my life depended upon it. A knock to the back of the head made me dizzy and unsure of my footing, but I held up barely. My head was swimming, there was pain everywhere. I saw a gap within the wall of blighters, as two fell to ground. I dragged myself free of grasping fingers, and the hands that had just taken about my throat intent upon ringing the life out of me.

“Get him. I want to watch him suffer.” A man behind me growled.

My vision was a little blurred, but I could see well enough to throw myself forward and fell two of the four before me. I heard them choking upon their own blood. I had no time to assure myself with a visual confirmation they were down so I had to rely upon what I could hear. I felt a fist catch the side of my face. The force of the hit led me to stagger into a cold wall. I had unwittingly cornered myself. They laid into me before I could recover myself. My face was throbbing from attacks from all sides. Despite the agony it caused me, I head-butted the blighter before me and pulled through those remaining. I staggered and before I could level myself I tumbled to ground. In the midst of the courtyard, I lay flat. The one rule in brawls, stay upon your feet. I awaited the kicks and painful final knock. But it didn’t come. In its place a sound pierced my pained ears. It was alike to a shrill cry. I could swear I heard gunfire. I would have taken my hands to my ears had I not still been reeling.

While this chaos ensued, I tried to recover what little I could of my senses and attempt to focus, on anything. I saw what I guessed was the book upon the ground, and as I struggled to stretch out my hand to check an agonizing pain shot through my hand. I screamed out in response, a heel was now crushing my hand, as it twisted the pain was blinding. The pain was dulled to a surreal throbbing in my hand. The book vanished as did the foot crushing my hand. I pulled my hand cautiously to myself, hissing through my teeth as the pain shot through me. I held my other hand over it protectively.

“Jacob?” A voice called.

“What?” I strained in a strangled cry that barely sounded audible or human.

I could swear that voice sounded like Abberline. After what had happened I had not expected he would rush to my aid.

“Get me a goddamn stretcher, now!” He cried out.

Bruised and battered, I had lost everything. Evie wouldn’t care for the pain I was in, she would only see a chance to twist the knife. I knew rationally that wouldn’t be her intent but that would be how it would feel, salt in the many wounds suffered. I had survived - which was something I had not imagined after the attack had begun - and an unlikely ally had come to my aid. Now if only he could help me get Alena back in one piece he wouldn’t just be a policeman but a miracle worker. Would he even help me search for her?

I shouldn’t have allowed myself to think as all of these thoughts swirling around my head only added to pain and pressure in my temples. I recall a blinding light and it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay awake, despite the calls to.

“Jacob. Stay with us just a little longer.” A voice pleaded.

“What happened to him?” Another voice pressed.

“He was attacked by a gang.” Someone replied plainly.

“No wonder he is such a mess. It’s a good thing you found him when you did.” They replied.

“Yes one of those little pickpockets told us what she saw.”

“And you believed her?” they exclaimed.

“Yes, good thing to. Fix him up and let me know when he wakes. I sadly have work to do, crime does not sleep, so neither do I evidently.”

“We will. He is in good hands.”

I could no longer keep my eyes from rolling back, silence and darkness followed.


	21. Serve your purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alena awakes in the dark for a moment forgetting where she is but she is quickly reminded she is no guest.

ALENA'S POV:

I awoke in a darkened room, to find every part of my body aching. It took some time before I was able to pull myself up from the cold hard ground, as my muscles failed me with each attempt. I was shaky when I finally found the strength to drag myself up to my feet. The exertion left me straining for breath and unsteady. I regained what I could of my senses and I began looking about me trying to focus on anything in the darkness. Before my eyes could adjust a blinding light forced me to shield them. 

I had almost forgotten where I was but it was then I heard the smug and feigned cheer of Crawford Starrick. “You’re finally awake. I wanted to thank you, my dear.” I did not wish to press him as to why as I ventured to look up his smug expression assured him that he would tell me. 

I was no guest and it seems he took joy in reminding me I was merely here as a source of amusement and a tool in his madness. I was glad that my bonds and gag had been removed, but I wondered if was it a mercy or just assumed I wouldn't dare try and escape? A sinking feeling in my gut told me that this news of his was to be something terrible. Good news to him could only be bad news to me. I couldn't stand to look at Starrick any longer so I did what I could to evade his eyes boring into me. I locked my eyes upon the stone ground. In the heavy silence that followed it felt as if he was holding his breath in anticipation hoping for me to interject so he could get the full impact of his revelation but I held my tongue. Trying to contain the terror that had been born of those brutal attacks I had committed yesterday. 

My mind began to ponder all of the worst case scenarios. I was spinning by the time he seemed to grow too frustrated to wait for me to press him. 

He sighed heavily and then remarked with renewed enthusiasm, "You have done what no one in my employ could manage. You helped me end the reign of terror of the Frye twins. One down and only one more nuisance to go. I couldn’t have guessed their weaknesses could be so obvious. Jacob’s love for you has led him to betray his sister and run head first into a trap. I need only give the other one a push, and then they all fall down."

He put a haunting emphasis upon his final few words. My heart lurched in my chest but I did not visibly react. I didn't know what to make of his confession. I couldn't believe Jacob would do such a thing. Not for me, he wouldn't I began to think in a panicked manner. "He wouldn’t…” I exclaimed aloud feeling my throat grow tight.

I looked up trying to contain the fear growing within me. Starrick's eyes were alight with amusement as if I was a mouse he had drawn into a trap. His sly smile grew. "I think you underestimate his affection for you. Wonderful news for me but I can imagine it is not so for you. You are more useful than I realised my dear."

“You’re lying,” I hissed, as I held back the tears threatening to flow.

I couldn’t let myself believe this snake. 

“I did not imagine you would wish to see proof of his end but if you insist,” he mocked with a cruel smile and signalled for me to follow him.

His delight in torturing me and speaking ill of Jacob finally got to me and I found myself in the throes of a blinding rage. I bolted up with speed and a reserve of strength I didn’t know I had and I head-butted him squarely in the nose. The dull pain in my forehead radiated out but the shock and pained look upon his twisted face made it worth the agony. He staggered back as I lunged for him a second time, "guards" he yelped as he clung to his nose protectively. 

Before I could land another hit a hand stopped my fist in progress. Starrick remained in front of me, he looked furious, but the blood pouring from his misshapen nose amused me. I felt another set of hands grip and restrain my free arm. I tried to pull free but my energy was waning. His lackeys held me in place allowing him to retaliate safely. He hit me squarely in the stomach. Even as the pain blinded me, I continued to laugh. I knew I sounded insane and I was just inviting greater pain but I felt as though I had nothing to lose, so it no longer mattered. A second hit to the stomach led me crease over in pain.

I dropped from his lackey's grip. They let me fall to the ground where I was quickly met with a foot to my stomach winding me again. This led me to curl into the fetal position in order to protect myself. He must have been pacified by this as no more hits came. Although I expect that it may have been more due to the fact that my laughter now sounded more like a hoarse struggle for breath. I strained to recover upon the cold floor as each breath burned and caused a stabbing pain to tear through my gut. I didn’t want to get up but I found myself being dragged up by the blighters whom I could only guess were the same two that had held me in place only a moment ago. I took a pained breath as I was planted heavily upon my feet.

“Behave yourself now, or we will have to put you back in line girly,” the grizzled man to my left warned as he gripped my arm and forced me to look at him. I was not frightened by him looming over me and glaring. His scars did not make him more menacing to me. I did not care.

“Didn’t the boss say not to hurt her too badly? He needs her for something.” The younger slender blighter strained in a thick cockney accent. 

“How do we keep the bitch in line then?” The grizzled man exclaimed in annoyance.

“Shit, guess we have to get creative then,” the scrawny one remarked with a manic smile which would normally have chilled me to the core but I felt nothing.

My mind was still racing over Starrick’s confession. I feared for Jacob but I didn’t want to believe Starrick’s news. There was no way they could manage to take him down. Jacob was not as foolish as others believed him to be. I wouldn’t believe it I resolved, I would not take his word for it. I had to keep fighting. The blighters either side of me gripped my arms and preceded me to drag me forward. I pushed my weight back on my heels. I couldn’t make things easy for them no matter the repercussions.

“Fucking move it,” the aging Blighter growled.

“Don’t be testing us,” the lanky Blighter hissed.

The grizzled blighter dragged me in a swift and painful motion over his shoulder. Kicked wildly at his chest and pounded my fists harshly to his back. I struggled to breathe through the pain and I felt weary but I could not give in to the pain or the to the doubts lingering in the back of my mind. They threatened to lead me to silence and apathy. I had to fight, for Jacob, for Evie and for the rooks. I couldn’t give in to despair no matter how much I wanted to.

I was dropped harshly into a chair. Before I could spring up I was forced back down and bound painfully tightly to the chair. “I would put a gag on this one. She might holler and become more trouble than she’s worth.”

“You have a point,” the grizzled man agreed

“No please,” I strained. “I will be quiet,” I assured them. I had no hope of escape if I had no control.

“I don’t believe you. You have been uncooperative so far love. So we aren’t risking our necks. You riled the boss up enough already. He gets testy, last time he shot some poor bugger in the head and that won’t be me on a count of you. You done enough damage.”

“Open wide sweetheart,” the older blighter growled.

I closed my lips as tightly as I could. Any attempt by either man to force my mouth open led to me clapping my teeth upon their stretched out fingers.

“Fucking, bloody, bitch.” The grizzled man exclaimed with a hiss as I snapped at his fingertips. He held to his fingers for a moment before he drew his hand back.

“Wait, the boss will see that.” The younger scrawny man reminded him.

He nodded. "Good point."

With that he slammed his fist into my stomach, in a reflex my mouth opened as the air was forced out. A rag was forced into my mouth then covered with another to stop me from spitting it out. The material was rough and vile against my tongue. It forced me to gag each time it slipped to further into my mouth. The ties around my arms burned as did my now delicate stomach. The pain was a constant dull throb. I was made to wait in extreme discomfort for some time for Starrick to re-appear. His nose looked red raw but set in place. He winced each time he breathed through it. It was a small victory but I knew those would be the only ones I would be getting here. 

I waited in the tense silence as he poured over the notes before him, it was torture. I had to get out of here, I scanned the room and tried to gently pull at the ties binding me. My skin burned as I moved my arm up. They were tied too tight, but I had to keep trying, I couldn't give in. The cloth in my mouth continued to leave a sickly taste in my mouth. I tried to spit it forward and motion it passed the cloth but it led me to almost choke on it, forcing tears to stream down my face. Starrick merely glanced up in annoyance at the interruption to his thoughts before he returned to his work.

The strained silence was broken by him exclaiming, "It can't be. I don't believe it. A clever hiding place."

His smile did not ease my fears. The almost manic joy upon his face was a concern. I did not want to be here sharing this revelation with this nasty piece of work. I wanted to be with Jacob. I closed my eyes and tried to take myself away from this place, this moment. I wanted to take myself to my first meeting with Jacob. I had not thought him handsome and sweet then, I feared him. He had looked so cocksure of himself. I smiled as I recalled his wry grin and how we got closer over time desite our fears.

I was startled back to the present. I knitted my brow as Starrick declared, "There is to be soiree soon at the palace. I know the right people, I shall get us an invite. If you had behaved yourself I may let have let you off your leash for a time but you have caused me no end of bother. I do however remember you serve a purpose, so I will be magnanimous and will allow you a moment before you once again become the monster you are. You will end the chaos with one final act of chaos. Leaving me to restore order." He declared as if it were an act of altruism.

I felt as if his words were intended to rile me but I let the anger pass. He smiled a sickly smile as if he was already victorious. I wanted to lash out, wipe the smile off his smug face but instead, I just admired my handy work. His nose was swollen and each attempt to laugh led him to suffer. I smiled under the cloth. I would soon be leaving this prison and the freer I was at this party the better for me. I would have to grin and bear all remarks. My stomach turned at the idea of being civil toward him but if escape was the goal I had no choice. I had to escape to find Jacob and aid Evie.

My lack of reaction seemed to have annoyed Starrick as he added with a cruel grin, "I will set you upon the sister and all will be right with the world. My world, no one will take away all I have worked to create. When you have done as I command I will free you from your obligations and remake this city.”

He seemed to believe his own ravings, he believed himself to be what was best for London. It was almost laughable, but his words, 'I will set you upon the sister' hung ominously in the air. I knew he intended to use me to do his dirty work, make me into that beast once more. The last thing I did upon this earth could not be in service to that man, I had to retain some control but then I recalled the cries of those in that cellar. Could I control this or would I tear her apart? I was horrified by the very thought. I could only hope I could do something, I had time yet.


	22. The switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie hears of her brother's condition and runs to his side and soon realises that the next mission she must undertake alone.

Evie's POV:

Inspector Aberline unexpectedly raced over to as I was wondering the streets of London. I looked at him curiously. His face was puce with the exertion of his sprint. He was trying to steady his breath as he looked up at me. The solemn expression on his face worried me. “Miss Frye…I have some bad news.”

“Out with it,” I demanded.

“Your brother was attacked.”

My eyes widened and I felt so cold that I shuddered. “What? How is he?”

“He is alive thankfully but in bad shape.”

“Where is he?” I pressed.

“In the hospital.”

That was all I needed to hear. Not caring for polite etiquette I raced to the hospital without a second thought. My mind was awash with concern for Jacobs’s well-being.

When I reached the hospital I stopped the first nurse I could find. I demanded, “Where is Jacob Fyre?”

She looked at me in confusion. This only served to annoy me. “Has a man been brought in recently in bad shape.”

“There are a few of those, miss,” she replied flippantly.

I was tempted to lose my cool but I had to find Jacob. “He is my brother,” I remarked. Her eyes dropped as if in guilt, “He would be young, tall, brown hair. And he always wears a stupid top hat.”

The light of recognition finally came to her dull eyes. And she said, “Oh yes, I remember. Please follow me.”

The image of my brother bloodied to almost non-recognition shocked and horrified me. I was so taken back that I gasped audibly. I had seen worse in my short time as an assassin but it had never been someone I cared about. To see my brother battered, bruised and broken, was difficult to stand. I found a chair and placed at his bedside. The waiting was excruciating, as I hated feeling so helpless, and restless. I ached for vengeance but also I hoped and prayed for Jacob to be okay. I wanted him to recover fully, but he needed the scars as a warning to tell of how close he had been to death. I did not want him to be so careless again. The thought of him dying made me shudder. I had never told Jacob that I had always feared for him. I liked being right but this was a hollow victory, and this was the first time I had wanted so desperately to be wrong. I looked to him and placed my hand gently upon his. "Damn, fool," I cursed under my breath in pure frustration.

As the hours drew out I shifted uncomfortably in the chair but I couldn’t pull my eyes from my brother. It was as if I was afraid to. I had to watch over him, and be here when he woke up, so I couldn’t get up as my own comfort did not matter. I lay my head cautiously upon his shoulder and muttered, “Wake up, Jacob.”

I must have fallen asleep as I jolted back up and looked at him. It was only when I could hear his wheezing that I was able to contain my panic. 

The days drew out exhaustively, and the hours were painfully long. His recovery was slow and there was nothing I could do to take the pain away. On edge and hyper vigilant, I sat rigidly at his side. I had to watch his chest rise and fall just to assure myself that he still lived. At times I found I would panic when his wheezing fell silent, so I would have to focus on his strained but steady breathing to calm myself down. Only then could I breathe again.

I was aware there were people around me, working or aside their own loved ones but they seemed so distant. I found myself in a strange fearful haze willing Jacob’s eyes to open and for him to say something, anything. “Please wake up,” I strained.

I was not alone, Henry was often at my side but his words barely reached my ears, so tunnelled was my focus. To fill the eerie silence I began to speak to Jacob telling him stupid tales father used to regale us within the hopes he would wake if only just to tell me to stop, but I always finished the story to the sound of his strained breathing. 

I was ecstatic when he finally stirred from his deep slumber, I exhaled heavily unaware that I had been holding my breath. His eyes could barely open but I could see they were open as far as he could manage. He seemed to put on a brave face as he smiles but even a simple smile was painful for him, as he couldn’t hide the grimace that followed.

“It’s about time you woke up,” I remarked hiding my concern behind a wry smile.

He strained, “I am sorry.”

What was he apologizing to me for I wondered? I was about to ask when he drifted off into a pained slumber. I sighed heavily. It was a good sign that he had woken even though it had been so brief. I pondered his words and felt at a loss and decided it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he healed and remained safe.

The days continued as I waited for those brief moments in which he would stir, at times he sounded pained and confused. I would do my best to reassure him that he was safe, then he would be gone again. Soon his consciousness became longer, he was still in agony but he attempted small talk despite hating it. It felt as if we were avoiding talking about Alana as if it was a taboo subject. As much as tried to put on a brave face I found my tears began to roll freely down my cheeks, Jacob either saw them and said nothing or remained oblivious in his agony. I hoped for the latter as I needed to be the only one worried. 

I had little good news to tell him, as all leads upon Alana led me to believe that Starrick had her hidden in one of his many hideaways, and with my research gone, I had fallen behind upon the location of the piece of Eden. I had been forced to do things the old fashioned way and have Starrick and his lackeys tailed. This had led me to discover that he would be attending a party in Buckingham palace in a few days, and I believed that the location of the piece of Eden had to be close by. Starrick was an arrogant man but he acted with purpose, and I could only see one reason to attend a lavish ball, in this case, to gain access to grounds beyond even his current reach.

It would be strange to do a mission without my brother, even though things had become strained between us. We had always differed in the best way to approach a mission or situation, he was reckless were I was cautious. I felt uneasy at the idea of leaving his side but I needed to gain an invite to this party and make my own way. But I didn't need to leave him alone, as Henry was going to watch over him.

“Henry?” I remarked finally drawing my eyes away from my brother.

“Yes Evie,” he replied with a solemn expression.

“Please watch over him. I do not want to go but I cannot allow the Templars to take the shroud.”

A stab of guilt in my gut ached as I pulled up and cast a look to my brother. “I will do what I can for Alana brother, I promise you that.”

I looked at Henry and nodded as he took my place at my brother’s side. Sighing heavily as I turned away. I now had to think of a way to gain myself an invite to the ball. Maybe that unusual friend of Jacob’s could aid me?

It seemed I wouldn’t have to search her out as she and husband had graciously decided to pay us a visit. She didn’t seem to be of much help even when I told her of my brother’s condition. She offered condolences but in her ramblings, she spoke of another couple who had an invite to the ball. I decided I would have to snatch their invites and worse still I would have to put on one of those gaudy dresses, they were useless for Assassin business but I would have to blend in. I felt a little more at ease having a plan of action, but alone I would have to do a little reconnaissance to know how many men Starrick intended to bring with him and if Alana was one of those he would be dragged to this event. Sighing heavily I cast my thoughts to my poor brother and hoped he would be okay.

Stealing the invites and carriage was easy as I made sure no one saw me and when I found my mind drifting I reminded myself what was at stake. However getting into this infernal contraption they call a dress was a mission in itself. It was so difficult to move about in and it was so confining I barely understood how women could breathe in these things, as this was a torture device, not fashion.


	23. From the cage to the fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alena finally gains freedom but at what price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in chapters but had an awful bout of writer's block

Sleeping in a pained awkward position in my cage had become a strange norm for me, the pain in my muscles now feeling all too familiar reminders of my current station. I was a prisoner, my mind and body reminded of this fact with the pain and the sight of the bars. I was once again dragged out of my cage unceremoniously but all my cries and fighting did nothing to buy me my freedom. Then I was forced to wash up but I was allowed no dignity nor privacy. This was both embarrassing and left me feeling strangely vulnerable at the mercy of my captor's henchmen that I sadly now recognized as it was always the same two. The creepier of the two only slightly in appearance due to his slicked back hair, and beady eyes threw a towel at me and remarked, "Best by drying yourself sweetheart or I am liable to take me time in certain areas," he taunted with a sly smile on his weasely face.

 

I dried myself swiftly and held the towel in place so I had a modicum of dignity for a moment at least. A dress was flung at me and I did not wish to wear it but it was either that or stay naked under the now lecherous stares of these men. So I dressed swiftly and hated the idea of being on the arm of Crawford Sttarick but that would be the only chance for freedom, I convinced myself. I stepped out and was swiftly appraised, "you do clean up rather nicely my dear, but there will need to be more work done for you to be suitable at my side."

 

Into another room, I was sent, where an older woman was awaiting me. An old world stereotype of a lady, her hair immaculate and up without a grey hair out of place. Her pointed nose and wrinkled gaunt face displayed her age and her tight mouth drawn into a thin line showed her icy demeanor. Her plain dress covered her up entirely, grey like her hair. She looked me up and down then shook her head, "Not sure I can make this one look like a lady," she scoffed as if someone was there to hear her remark aside from myself. I looked at her blankly. She pulled up slowly and guided me to the stool she had been sat upon. "You know you're quite the lucky girl, a guest of the lovely Mr. Starrick. I almost envy you, my dear."

 

"Guest," I spat as if the word offended me.

 

I had intended to remain silent but the word just slipped out, but she seemed unmoved or uncaring as to the nature of my outburst. She continued untangling my hair but not with care. She continued her praise of my captor as if she didn't know or care that I was a prisoner here."Quite a handsome man isn't he. You had better be a well behaved young lady for him. Or there will be hell to pay with me," she cautioned.

 

"I think you're mistaken there is hell to pay but it will be for him and the likes of you," I snapped.

 

She pulled my hair harshly forcing a gasp from my lips as my scalp stung, "Watch your manners or I will have to tell Mr. Starrick what uncooperative little whore you are. And you won't be going anywhere," she threatened.

 

I remained silent until her grip loosened, and as I spun around I knew I would regret this but somehow this woman's words were getting to me. Headbutting her sent her reeling, her nose gushing blood was a pleasing sight. She screamed so loud it hurt my ears, and when Starrick rushed in he backed away swiftly as the woman tried to find comfort in him, "I cant have blood upon my suit," was all he cried at her. His harsh glare quickly turned to me. "It seems that you are more beast than a lady, you will be joining me but not as my guest. You will be my little attack dog. Keep the dress you have ruined it already."

 

With a wave of his hand, the same henchmen began trying to force me back into my cage, but I didn't return without a fight. I kicked and screamed, landing a few solid hits before I felt a pain in the back of my head. Before the darkness took me there was a single thought.

_Was that act of rebellion worth it?_

 

* * *

 

I awoke to the sound of distant ramblings that I could quite make out, but I could feel the cold hard ground pressed against my cheek. Pressing my palms firmly against what felt like a rough metallic surface, I managed to force myself up slowly and was greeted by the blurred sight of bars. I was still caged like an animal but where I was now was unknown to me as there was no warmth here. A gentle echo of the rain and wind revibrated about me and a sense of exhaustion led my arms to tremor from the small effort. I ignored my bodies urging to rest and I began dragging my weary body upright, I pushed back and dragged my almost limp arms back dragging them across the hard metal. Having to hold in this position to regain my breath, and steady it. After a moment I dragged my leg up and used my knee to balance my second leg and pulled upright. My head lolled back against the harsh metal of the bars. A wave of dizziness followed and took some time to pass but as it did my vision cleared. I slowly leaned my head forward and was greeted by the unpleasant sight of Crawford Starrick, and he appeared to be donning a shroud of some kind, which seemed to glow with an unearthly light. After which he began declaring himself untouchable, blathering about this being his right and his true purpose. I do not know who his crazed words were to, as they were not to me, nor for my benefit. Perhaps the fool looked to some unknown higher being that he believed was bestowing this grand purpose to him. He seemed more crazed than I had seen him and given that my dealing with him had been as his prisoner this terrified me. Did this shroud really have such power? Perhaps this strange garment would protect him, as the bright light from it seemed unearthly in its quality. I had never seen such a thing. A crash from above halted his blather and led him to turn his eyes upon me, he wandered toward me. Stopping at before the bars putting no real distance between us and whispered, "Our guests have arrived, and you are to greet them."

 

I wanted to lash out but my body refused to cooperate, my arms felt so heavy as if turned to stone. If I had the energy or ability to escape or delay the inevitable I would have but I felt unable to stop him as he pulled my arm through the bars and pushed the needle once under my skin and pumped the vile liquid into my blood setting it aflame. The exhaustion passed into a blinding pain, my strange screams tore from my throat and rang throughout the vast dull cave. My eyes burned, and my muscles strained. A strange maddening energy began to course through me, leading me rage against the cage that held me. The bars did not hold me for long, they broke upon my third strike and I felt them bend under the mere push of my hand. I was finding it difficult to breathe, and this led me to stagger free. Leaning against a wall as my senses heightened and my mind seemed to fall into a sudden state of ravenous hunger. My heart pounded madly in my chest and my head throbbed unbearably. Every little drop of water was alike to someone screaming in my mind and I needed it to stop. The sound of footsteps rang in my pained ears. I charged toward them seeing only the wide-eyed blur of Evie's face slowly coming into view. My throat was raw but I cried out the only thing I could imagine that would slow me down in that strange hoarse voice, "Shoot me."

 

That was not my voice, this was not me and I did not wish my final deed to be killing Evie.It pained me to see at first she hesitated as I thought I would get to her but she obliged shooting me in the chest when I was so close I could smell her fear, the sudden shock to my system was enough to stop me in my tracks. This being the third time I had suffered through this body and mind altered state my body was not as strengthened by it. The pain forced me to halt and drop to my hunches like a wounded animal trying to recover its senses to gather the remaining strength to fight for its life. There was a strange sinking feeling within me as I recalled the third dose would be too much for my system, this would kill me. 

 

Breaking from my daze I hoped that stopping me for a moment had allowed Evie to get to Starrick. But when I turned back toward him I found him standing tall and unharmed, Evie lay upon the ground her heavy pained breaths letting me know she was hurt but still alive. The only noise agitating my crazed mind was Starricks ramblings. So I charged at him evading the strange walls of light that appeared before him. Once upon him, I let loose a fury, a frenzy of power swings and strikes for which he was incapable of stopping. I lifted him up and held him by the throat. A strained male voice called, "Removed the shroud," the words were like a burning pain the back of my head but somehow I understood them. Tearing the shroud free of him as instructed would leave him vulnerable, but it had also left me open to attack and I felt a cold blade push into my chest. The poison in my system that had given rise to the frenzy faded to a painful poison weakening me and allowing the pain of the blade and bullet to seep into consciousness. I gasped and fell heavily to the ground. The pain rushed through me as I hit the ground hard, forcing my hand in reflex toward the wound. It was a sickening feeling as I pressed my palm down hard holding back my lifeblood from escaping me. The warm tacky feeling of my blood pumping over and about my straining hand was an odd feeling. I didn't want to die so I was clinging to life desperately as was my mind. I tried to focus on the world around me, I didn't want it to fade, to dull. A rush of footsteps forward, and a resounding thud the words, "London will perish without me," reverberated but Starrick no longer sounded bold but strained.

 

"London belongs to the people, you are but one man," I heard Evie reply. This place was getting so much colder, and the agony that had me clutching my chest dulled. Evie cried out, "Jacob, you are in no state to be here."

 

"I had to. Help...Alena," He stressed through heavy breaths, which were followed by a sickly thud.

 

"Jacob," her harrowing cry made my blood run cold.

 

A blurred face appeared at my side a strange light emanating from the shroud in hand, As she drew closer, I withdrew the hand upon my chest and weakly pushed against her and pleaded, "Please, Save Jacob."

 

"But..."

 

"Save Jacob, please. And tell him that I love him," I gasped as the blackness took me.


End file.
